Sonic Counterparts
by odbod
Summary: Tails and his friends are much older now, and many troubles/problems they usually had on a daily basis are gone. Tails gained psionic abilities over the years, but it seems him and his friends have a new challenge after all these years. NO FLAMES
1. Prologue

Prolouge:

"Wait, who are you?" Tails asked. The blue kitsune did nothing but giggle at him. "I don't understand."

"Well, who are we?" She asked. Tails was now getting frightened as a hedgehog and a girl echidna stepped out of nowhere. "We seem to be part of you."

"This isn't right… This isn't right!" Tails got into a fighting stance incase they would attack him. The blue kitsune smiled at him.

"It's ok. You know, we seem to be the same."

"Wait, what?" The blue kitsune walked away out of his sights. Tails began to run after her, but was stopped by a hit by the gray echidna. Tails got up and tried to hit the echidna, the echidna grabbed his fist, and then the hedgehog kicked Tails across the floor. Tails began to cry in pain. Tails quickly got up and attacked this hedgehog. Obviously, it moved too fast for him to hit him, it came behind Tails and kicked him in the back, cause Tails to fall and give up.


	2. Chapter 1

Ages:

Sonic: 19  
Tails: 16  
Knuckles:21  
Amy:16  
Cream:14  
Rouge: 21  
Shadow: 22

Swift:19  
Mileka:16 (F)  
Ruby:21 (F)  
Mya:16  
Cocoa:14 (M)  
Manos:21 (F)  
Azuru: 22 (F)  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tails woke up to see the morning sun sink through the closed blinds of his bedroom window. He stood up, took a big yawn, and then started to scratch his belly. He slid to the edge of his bed. He looked at the clock, reading 7:49 5/19/2009. He still couldn't believe it had been 2 years since Eggman's last attack, on the other hand, Eggman renounced his evil ways.

"Last attack was when I was 13," Tails said to himself. Tails was maturing fast, and was learning to fight hand at hand. His two tails ended up becoming fluffier as the years went by. The changes weren't really noticeable, though. His small bangs had become longer at the same time. "Well, at least I still can spend time with my friends more." Tails and Cream had something for each other, Cream was maturing fast too. Amy no longer chased after Sonic…

Knuckles and Rouge were different stories. Knuckles had the master emerald kept in the house he shared with Rouge. For all they know, Rouge and Knuckles could be together in a romance. But, everyone had their own things to worry about.

As Tails walked out to his kitchen, he went through the living room, where the three of his emeralds sat on top of the small table. They started to glow as he passed them, nothing too special. He walked up to his sink and looked out his window. Shadow ended up walking up to the window.

"Hey, kid," Shadow said. He had a smile as he said it, not something you would normally see from a hedgehog like him. A black hedgehog, with red stripes along his quills actually smiling with a meaning.  
"Hey shad-," Tails replied. Shadow seemed to be doing pretty good with himself. He's been trying to catch up on how the whole gang lived. He's still pretty much confused, though he adapts well to many things.  
"So, we having that party over at Sonic's place or what?"  
"Of course, just it's not till later." Tails stretched out his arms by pulling himself as he held onto the sink edge.  
"Well, I'm off. I'll see ya later."  
"Bye." Shadow pulled out a emerald replica Tails had made for him. It was able to allow him to use his Chaos Control, nothing more. Nothing but a colorless gem. Tails opened a cabinet a pulled out a frying pan and placed it on the flat surface stove. The doorbell rang, Tails' ears perked a bit to the sides, he wondered who was there.

He walked over to the door in the living room, and opened it slowly. He quickly gained all of his senses when he saw the little rabbit, Cream standing there. She was wearing an orange skirt with a sleeveless red shirt.  
"You… look beautiful today." Tails managed to say. Cream blushed from his comment.  
"Thank you, Tails," She said back at the frozen kitsune. "Aren't you going to invite me in or keep staring at me?" Tails shook his head a bit, and brought himself back to reality.  
"Oh--Come in." Tails said with hand gestures. "I'm making some breakfast, want some?"  
"That would be very nice, thank you!" Tails walked back to the kitchen as Cream followed.

Sonic walked down the sidewalk with Amy. They talked about old times had. Sonic and Amy's quills had grown a bit longer over the years, Mainly Sonic's. Amy stretched down to her small shoulders, but still had that curve like she always had.  
"A lot of things have changed, Sonic," Amy repeated a few times. "Memories last forever." Amy still had her thing for Sonic, but she felt that she should stop chasing him. She noticed Sonic was looking at her, mainly her eyes. "Sonic?" Sonic somewhat jumped.  
"Yeah Amy?" He replied.  
"I know you were looking at me." Amy giggled but Sonic blushed and looked at Amy's clothes. Not something she would normally wear, blue sweat pants and a blue sweat shirt.  
"I gotta go, gonna go and getmy place ready."  
"Alright, bye Sonikku!" Sonic raced off. Amy walked down through the grassy park in their town. It looked much more beautiful than it did a few years back. She could remember a quiet night in the park with Sonic and the others after a night party. The sun was just about down, Amy had a great time.  
Flash Back  
"Sonic, I had a lot of fun," Amy said.  
"I did too." Sonic said back. Sonic grabbed one of Amy's hands softly. "Lets not forget this night." Sonic kissed Amy on the cheek, giving Amy a surprise. A moment she will never forget…

Amy smiled to herself while she thought of that wonderful time. She noticed Rouge and Knuckles doing a fight practice near some trees that were part of the small forest in the park.  
"Hi you guys!" Amy yelled.  
"Hey—Amy." They both managed to say while taking hits. Amy always had a thought of those two being together. To her, everything about it seemed obvious. The saying "You look cute when you're mad" comes to mind. Amy walked up to a small patch of flowers near the forest part of the park, a few feet away from where Rouge and Knuckles were sparring.  
"Cream will love these!" Amy said. Amy began to pick flowers from the patch.

They continued to spar at each other, a red echidna and a bat. Knuckles was not wearing his gloves or shoes. Even though his glove has no fingers, he indeed has fingers, including the spikes on top of his hands. There Knuckles stood on his toes, and he took a swing at Rouge. Rouge moved to the side, and tried her own punch.

Knuckles grabbed her fist, he got down, holding himself up on one hand, and then pushed his two feet into Rouge's stomach and took a big jolt back. She sat up on the ground, breathing hard and seeing Knuckles in the same way. Keeping himself on his toes, with his fists held out loosely, waiting for Rouge.  
"Nice move there, hon'," Rouge said getting herself up. Knuckles went flat on his feet, he knew they were done.  
"Thanks" was all Knuckles wanted to say.  
"Great exercise, ya know?" Rouge winked at Knuckles. Kunckles did a quick blush, and tried to cover it up. Knuckles grabbed a water bottle and took a drink. "We better clean up."  
"Yeah, the get together." Knuckles pretty much answered fast after Rouge's comment. Knuckles looked at Rouge's black sleeveless sweat shirt and her black sweat shorts. Knuckles got carried away, and Rouge got confused.  
"Knucklehead" Knuckles quickly regained his senses. "Well, we should go." Rouge started walking with Knuckles following. They passed by Amy picking daffodils from a flower patch.

Time passed, and everyone was getting ready for the 'shin-dig'. Sonic was actually doing something productive for once, it was hard to believe that just a couple of years can change life styles.  
Sonic placed a bowl of chips on the table in his own living room, then a doorbell rang. He walked to the door, opened it quickly to see a peach kitsune and a peach rabbit.  
"Hey Tails, hey cream," Sonic said. Sonic let them both in, and they started to hear the music that was being played.  
"Jazz music?" Cream asked.  
"Of course." Sonic's music style was never known, so Tails and Cream now know. Maybe he likes rock too?  
"Can you believe it's been a few years since the last attack?" Tails asked.  
"We just can't go all soft though," Sonic stated. Sonic grabbed three sodas, and handed one to Cream and Tails. They immediately started to drink out of the bottles. "Just gotta remember, Eggman stopped his evil ways, but at the same time we can only trust him half the time. It will take just a bit longer for us to fully trust him."  
"Yeah, oh well." Tails took another drink, while Cream watched. She more than watched, she was staring at Tails. Sonic noticed this and stared at Tails too. Tails was now getting confused from the two minute silence. "What?" Tails looked to Cream, and she quickly turned with a blush. He looked at sonic, and he smiled, closed his eyes, and walked to the door. "Cream?"  
"Yeah?" She replied.  
"I…uh."  
"What?" Sonic opened the door to see Amy holding daffodils. Amy was happy to see Sonic, not even bothered by the fact she didn't even ring the door bell and Sonic opened the door.  
"Hey Sonic!" Amy yelled while jumping on him.  
"Hi Amy," Sonic replied surprised. He saw the 'hi' coming, but not the jump on him. Amy got off Sonic and walked to Tails and Cream.  
"Hey you two."  
"Hey Amy," They both said.  
"You two look cute together." Amy whispered to Cream.  
"Awww—Thanks Amy," Cream said.  
"Oh! Here are some flowers for you!" Amy handed Cream the flowers to her.  
"Thank you so much!" Cream placed the flowers on the same table as the chip bowl. "Have you guys ever thought of other people like us in the world?"  
"Other than Shadow?" Sonic commented.  
"Yeah, but really."  
"What about a blue shadow?"  
"What if I was blue?" Tails said with a laugh.  
"I think that would be neat," Cream said.  
"A blue version of me, 'eh?" Shadow said. Wait, where did he come from?  
"What the hell?" Sonic yelled out.  
"Watch your mouth." Cream said.  
"Hey, faker," Shadow said. He walked up to Sonic…  
"You need to stop calling me that," Sonic said with a chuckle. Shadow's serious mood went to a "happy-to-be-here" mood. Shadow locked their hands together by the thumb, and then hit each other's bodied together.  
"Wow, Shadow did learn from these past years," Tails said. Amy walked to the 'radio of jazz', and switched the music. "Totem?" Tails was listening to the new song that started to play. "I love this song." Tails began to get carried away, his eyes closed, and he lost all of his senses. The beat, the sound, was all too good to him. Tails was now in his own little world.  
"Tails really likes this song," Amy said. "I picked a good song, then." The song continued, everyone continued to talk as well. "Where's Knuckles and Rouge?" A doorbell rang.  
"You're good luck," Sonic said walking to the door. Of course, he opened the door and they were at the door. Knuckles with no gloves, but she has his shoes at least. Rouge wore regular clothes, black shirt with sleeves and black pants. No high heels, regular shoes, holy cow. "Hey, come in!" Sonic let them in and Knuckles walked to Tails put his arm around him and pat him on the stomach.  
At this point, Tails was now in reality. Tails looked at Knuckles' smile.  
"Hey bud, you ok?" Knuckles said.  
"Uh, yeah I'm fine," Tails said confused. Knuckles let go of Tails and went ahead and grabbed some chips, and just started to eat. "I'll be right back." Tails walked to the hallway across the room. He stepped into the bathroom and just looked into the mirror. "Why do these dreams keep coming to me?" Tails put his hands on the counter, stared down and then back at the mirror. 'I can't contact that… girl. That blue fox girl. My counterpart.' Tails started to shed a small tear, but why?  
Tails placed his hands together and then separated them. A green emerald appeared. He held his emerald, and went ahead and concentrated himself.  
"Give me my thoughts," Tails said to himself. He began to see the blue kitsune. A smiling, happy blue kitsune girl. Several different views of this girl came to him. Tails then stopped with a break of energy. He slammed his hands on to the counter, still holding the green emerald in his one hand. Cream opened the door…  
"Tails, are you ok?" Cream asked. She noticed his state, and his left hand holding a glowing green emerald. "Why, Tails?"  
"Cream, there is indeed a counterpart of myself." Tails said looking at himself in the mirror. He started to get tense, Cream noticed this. "My dreams, they are true."  
"You have psionic power, don't you?" Tails turned to Cream.  
"A little, but how—"  
"I can see into people." Tails calmed down and walked up to Cream. Cream immediately hugged him, and Tails gave one back. "I think it's true. Please, just enjoy the rest of the day with your friends."  
"Sorry. I'm ok now." Tails and Cream walked back out. Tails immediately vanished the emerald.  
"Ok, Tails, Knuckles and I have a bet going, I think you know this song that's on," Sonic said. Tails listened to the song. 'Now you're trembling on a rocky ledge…'  
"The Pass by Rush," Tails said.  
"HA! Told ya! Hand it over." Sonic was given ten dollars from Knuckles.  
"Sucks, huh?" Rouge asked.  
"Tails is good at these," Amy said.  
"I listen to them." Tails said with a smile.


	3. Chapter 2

_Ok, well, here is my second chapter. It's probably prone for errors. So, if you catch any, let me know. Also, Manos is actually a girl(the rouge counterpart). Also, I do not appreciate flames. I've gotten too many in my email._

---------------------

Chapter 2

Smoke emerges from the hole in the building. A robot stands outside of this building. Tails looked from above, and saw a blue blur, along with a pink and red blur go up to the robot. Tails decided to join them. They began to hit the robot, the robot retaliated and hit Sonic. It sent him flying into another building.

"Sonic…No," Tails muttered. Knuckles managed to keep the robot back, but the robot moved fast enough to hit Knuckles, causing him to skid on his feet. Knuckles caught himself, putting his hands on the ground. Knuckles bent his knees, then pushed off to the robot. It raised its arm, and slammed Knuckles into the asphalt. Tails ran to help Amy being crushed by another robot. Cream head-butted the robot out of nowhere. The robot shot a laser at Amy, thus killing her.  
"No!" Cream and Tails yelled. "They're… gone."

-

"Woah!" Tails yelled sitting up after the horrible dream. He was sweating all over, breathing hard.  
"Tails, it's ok," Cream told him. Cream went on Tails' bed and held him. Tails was not bothered by the fact she was in his house. "I had the same dream."  
"They all got killed," Tails whispered. Tails began to cry, and Cream cried with him. The phone began to ring, and Tails answered it. "Hello?"  
"Tails, we need your help. Robots on the lose," Sonic said on the phone.  
"I'm on it." Tails hung up on the phone. "Lets go."  
"Where?" Cream asked.  
"The city, our dream is right." Creams eyes widened at Tails. Cream and Tails began to run out of the house with Tails grabbing his three chaos emeralds. As they stepped out of the house, they started to fly to the city.

"Damn, three robots," Sonic stated. Knuckles put his gloves on while Amy pulled out her hammer. Rouge floated in the air waiting for the first move. One robot moved at Knuckles, causing everyone but him to move. The round robot arms tried to push each other, it was a wonder how Knuckles could fight something bigger than him, 3 times bigger.  
"These look like Eggman's robots," Knuckles yelled.  
"Eggman is on vacation anyway." Sonic started to spin and went in circles around another robot, hitting it constantly. He dented the robots shell, that was it. Rouge did a fast flip from the air, and hit the robot on its head, putting a dent, without stopping it.  
"What?" Rouge said in surprise. Tails and Cream floated above the buildings, and Tails saw the shine from Amy's new style of clothes.  
"There!" Tails said pointing out the others. Tails handed Cream a red chaos emerald. "To use it, say 'chaos control'. It will give you more power." Tails didn't have enough time to explain all of it. Tails used the power of one of his emeralds to charge down fast. An energy barrier formed around his body. Cream followed Tails, but trying to catch up to Tails.  
"Chaos Control!" Cream yelled. The emerald began to glow. "It's working!" Cream's speed doubled, and as she went down, she turned over, putting her feet first. The robot against Knuckles moved, causing Knuckles to plop to the ground. Cream hit that one particular robot over, causing it's head to shatter, but it still was operational. Tails came down head first on the robot against Amy, leaving a rather large dent in it's shell.  
"Thanks Tails," Amy said panting. 'I can't believe it, he is capable of Chaos control. Just like Sonic and Shadow.' Tails did a back flip off the trampled robot to Amy. The energy disappeared from Tails.  
"Sonic!" Tails yelled. Sonic looked over, seeing Tails tossing a blue emerald to him.  
"Thanks!" Sonic yelled catching the emerald in mid air. Sonic powered himself up, spinned up, and blasted a hole through his robot. The robot still did not stop. Rouge went into the hole that Sonic caused, and she started to pull wires, and then flew off. The robot then exploded. "Nice, Rouge."  
The robot against Amy and Tails stood up, even though it was decapitated. The robot attempted to hit Tails and Amy, but they moved too fast for the robot. Amy pulled her arm back, and threw her hammer at the heart of the robot. The hammer pushed in enough to go through the back. Tails flew over, and kicked the handle of the hammer through the rest of the 'bot', causing it to explode.  
"You rock Tails," Amy said. Tails closed his eyes and took a quick smile. Everyone looked over at Cream fighting against the last bot. "We should help her!"  
"No," Tails said putting his arm in front of Amy. "She can handle it" Sonic, Rouge, Knuckles, and Shadow walked over to Tails and Cream. "Why didn't you help, Shadow?"  
"Too easy," Shadow replied.  
"So." They all watched Cream against the robot, she attacked first. Using her ears, she flew in the air, trying to figure ways to knock it over.  
"Knuckles, I need your help," Cream yelled. The robot powered up a laser and pointed at Cream. Cream began to frighten. Knuckles ran his Hardest, and slammed his side into the robot, causing it to lose balance, and shoot at a random building. "Let's see if this works!" Cream held her emerald out. "Chaos control!"  
"She can use chaos control?" Shadow asked amazed. Cream flew straight up, did a backflip and charged at the bot. Her speed increased immensely, and she slammed her feet into the robot with a huge crush. She dented in the shell, and she kicked out. She continued to fly, waiting for the bot to stop. "No good." The bot stopped walking, and then just exploded. Cream flew down to the others.  
"Nice ream!" everyone yelled at random times. Cream felt good about herself. She took out a robot almost by herself. On top of a building across from them, 7 figures stood up. Three hedgehogs, a kitsune, an echidna, a rabbit, and a bat.  
"What? A blue kitsune!" Tails yelled. The blue kitsune smiled at his statement.  
"Why are you destroying this town?" The light blue hedgehog said.  
"We aren't," Tails yelled back.  
"We took out 3 robots," Sonic said.  
"Right." Tails was mesmerized about the blue kitsune girl. She existed. Black shirt, black pants, blue eyes, to make her fur. The light blue hedgehog held out a purple chaos emerald.  
"What? A chaos emerald!" Shadow yelled.  
"Chaos blast," the light blue hedgehog yelled. A beam of energy was shot at Tails.  
"Tails!" Sonic yelled as he moved Tails. The beam hit the ground causing a small explosion of chaos energy.  
"You were right Mileka," the light blue hedgehog said. "They are our counterparts." Tails stood up and got ready.  
"That's it!" Tails yelled. "Chaos Carapace!" Tails' muscles grew a bit and he felt stronger. Tails jumped to the top of the 15 story building, and tried to hit the light blue hedgehog, but, being as fast as Sonic, dodged Tails. A gray echidna threw a blow at Tails, he caught the fist coming at him, and he hit her right back.  
The dark blue hedgehog grabbed Tails by the neck and just held him up.  
"Tails!" Sonic and the others yelled.  
"Stop!" Mileka said. The dark blue hedgehog girl holding Tails looked at the blue kitsune.  
"Why?" She asked.  
"Please." The hedgehog threw Tails down to the others. Tails caught himself, and landed safely, and his muscle mass disappeared.  
"Who are you guys?" Sonic asked.  
"My name is Swift," The light blue hedgehog said. He pointed to the blue kitsune girl. "This is Mileka."  
"I'm Ruby," The gray echidna girl said.  
"I'm Manos," The girl bat said.  
"I'm Azuru," the dark blue hedgehog girl announced.  
"I'm Cocoa," the tan rabbit said.  
"I'm Mya," Another girl hedgehog said.  
"We will be seeing you all," Swift said. They all turned and disappeared.  
"That blue fox girl," Tails muttered.  
"You were right," Cream said. Everyone was surprised. Tails had known something about this, but he really didn't say much to anyone.  
"Dreams," Tails said. "Let's go to my house and look at the cameras."  
"They were all us," Shadow explained. "My counterpart is blue, with an orange top. A girl."  
"Mine is light blue, I assume," Sonic said.  
"Yep. We are what they are." To soften what happened with Tails, many other conversations were started. About an hour passed, and everyone arrived at Tails' home. Tails led them into his computer room, and sat on a rolling chair.  
"Alright, let's see them," Tails said turning the computer on.  
"We'll see who they are," Rouge said. "I think they got confused about us."  
"The blue fox girl, though. She knew about me, while I knew about her. She is definitely me." Tails turned a camera in to the past on the seven counterparts. A light blue hedgehog with fewer quills, but with two quills coming over his shoulder(Swift). A blue kitsune, blue eyes, black shirt, black shorts(Mileka). A gray echidna girl, red eyes, regular hands with no gloves(Ruby). A blue hedgehog girl, with as long quills as Amy, red sleeveless shirt, red pants(Mya). A tan rabbit, brown eyes, saggy blue pants, with a black shirt(Cocoa). A bat like Rouge, same as her, just regular blue jeans and a black shirt with one red horizontal stripe(Manos). Then, a dark blue hedgehog, an orange stripe on the top quill, black shirt and shorts(Azuru).  
"They almost look like us," Amy said.  
"They are us," Shadow said. "Our characteristics, our abilities are what they have as well."  
"So, that means chaos control too?" Sonic asked looking at Shadow. Shadow nodded. "We have ourselves a challenge."  
"I know 'Mileka' existed," Tails said slamming a fist on his desk. Tails stood up off his chair and everyone moved and watched him. "Sonic, Cream, may I please have the emeralds back?"  
"Yeah," They both said. They handed the red and blue emerald to Tails.  
"Thanks."  
"So, what's the plan?" Knuckles asked.  
"Not sure," Tails began. "Let's just calm down for a while. We'll think this over tomorrow."  
"Amy?" Rouge asked.  
"Yeah?" Amy replied. Rouge walked up to Amy to whisper to her.  
"Get Cream, and lets go and get some food."  
"Um… ok."  
"Let's just surprise the boys." They looked over to Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow. Being guys, fooling around the main criteria. Of course, you get the jokes, probably one of the most common from Sonic is "knucklehead". "I don't think they'll notice we're gone."  
"Ok, let's go! Cream, come with us." Cream didn't even ask and just went with Amy and Rouge. Rouge was right, the guys didn't notice.  
"Give me a break, they are going to win the playoffs," Sonic said.  
"We'll see," Shadow started. "Wanna make bets?"  
"Sure, I love better on baseball," Tails said.  
"Aside from that," Sonic said. "Tails, do you have any drinks?"  
"Yeah," Tails said. They all walked to the kitchen. Tails opened his fridge and pulled out four glass bottles of soda. They quickly opened the bottle without drinking its contents.  
"I just realized the girls are gone," Knuckles said.  
"Woah," everyone else said. Shadow didn't even notice!  
"I didn't see that, either," Sonic said.  
"I wonder why they left," Tails said leaning on the fridge. Tails looked at Sonic holding himself by his elbow on the counter. Tails then looked at Shadow, just leaning his back against the edge of the counter. Knuckles just stands, for whatever reason. Tails got lost about the thought of the disappearing girls at this point.  
"It's probably because we're guys," Sonic said jokingly. Everyone just started to laugh. They all hit their glass bottles together and took a drink.

-

Amy, Cream, and Rouge walked down the sidewalk of the town, going in and out of the street lights.  
"So, what food should we get?" Rouge asked.  
"Chinese good," Cream said pointing at a Chinese shop.  
"Ok." The tree girls walked in and felt the cold air placed inside.  
"Chilly in here," Amy said stroking her arms.   
"Hello," the cashier said.  
"Hey," all three replied.  
"Give us the works," Rouge said.  
"Other people eating?"  
"Big time." Rouge gave money to the man and joined Amy and Cream. "So, Cream, tell me about Tails." Cream froze and blushed. Rouge and Amy laughed.  
"Well… I.. uh," Cream was trying to say something. She felt under pressure, embarrassed.  
"You can tell us," Amy said. "You like him don't you?"  
"I… Love him."  
"OH! Cool!" Amy went crazy. I'm so happy for you!"  
"Tails is a sweet boy," Rouge said. Amy stopped. "Amy?"  
"I'll be right back," Amy said. Cream and Rouge just talked with each other, other than Cream's love for Tails.  
Amy walked out of the little shop and just decided to walk. She needed a break. 'She is lucky to have a like Tails.' She thought. 'I guess I need time to think.' Amy wasn't sad, Amy was really happy. She has no much on her mind, it was strange why she left Rouge and Cream. Made it almost seem like she had jealousy, but her true heart was for Sonic. Amy stopped and looked into the black sky. She can see many stars tonight. She looked back down at her clothes. Some stars shined on her blue metallic looking clothes. Amy then heard a footstep type sound behind her.  
"Hey," she heard. Amy turned around, it was Mya. Amy stepped back a bit, ready to fight. "Don't, please, I don't want to fight." Amy calmed herself down, and walked up to Mya.  
"So, why are you all here?" Amy said.  
"Well, we assumed you guys were destroying the town. I know you weren't but we are going to have an all out fight."  
"I just don't want anyone to get seriously hurt. Why can't you convince your friends that we aren't bad?"  
"Look, I don't want anyone to get hurt either, but I can't convince some of them." Mya put her hands on Amy's shoulders. "I'm sorry. I hope we can be friends." Amy smiled and hugged Mya.  
"I hope so, too!"  
"Bye, I hope to see ya soon!"  
"Bye." Amy held her hands up to her chest. Mya jumped into the dark air, she was no longer in sight.  
'Wow' Amy thought. Amy turned around and began to walk back to the small Chinese diner. Amy arrived, the sound of the bell on the door rang, which caught Cream and Rouge's attention.  
"Hey Amy," Cream said. "Ready to go?" Cream held 3 bags of food while Rouge had 3 of her own.  
"Yeah," Amy replied with a nod. All three walked out of the small diner and headed back to Tails' house.  
"Why did you leave?" Rouge asked.  
"Nothing," Amy replied quickly.  
"Let's just fly," cream said. "Amy, hold our bags." Rouge and Cream gave Amy the six bags. 3 on each hand. Cream and Rouge grabbed one of each shoulder, and started to fly. They got about above the buildings, just enough to see the rows and rows of the flickering city lights. "Wow." Cream was amazed by the lights. "They look so cool at night."  
"Yeah, pretty cool site," Rouge said. "They only seem to flash when you are far away from them." Rouge did a little chuckle.  
"I noticed that too," Amy said chuckling as well. Out of nowhere, a beam of yellow light struck Cream's right upper arm. With a big yelp, she started to fall, letting go of Amy. Rouge let go at the same time because of Cream's sudden release. Amy began to scream as she fell. "AHH!!"  
"Damn it!" Rouge yelled. Rouge flew down at fast speed and grabbed Amy 10 feet before hitting the ground, and pulled her up.  
"Thanks!"  
"Cream!?" Rouge noticed a yellow beam being shot at the direction of Cream's fall. Rouge flew over with Amy to the same area and saw cream on the ground. She was bruised and scratched up, Cream pulled her self up. "What the hell!?" Cream held her army from the pain. A black figure set foot on the ground.  
"A hedgehog," Cream muttered. The figure began to walk toward the three. "Why though?" Rouge ran up to the figure attempting a "run and punch". Obviously, she missed, and the hedgehog moved behind Rouge, then threw a punch at her. Rouge quickly ducked, and attempted a side kick, another miss. Rouge was finally hit in the back. Amy dropped the bags of food, and pulled out her hammer. She hit the shadowed hedgehog in the back of the head, and he fell down to the ground. 'This doesn't make sense, he should of seen that coming.'  
"Take that!" Amy yelled. "You almost had me killed!"  
"I was close," the dark hedgehog said. Rouge quickly got up, and started to on the hedgehog. He managed to get her off him, jumped into the air, and disappeared in the dark sky, just as Mya did. Amy put her hammer away and walked to Cream.  
"I'm ok," Cream said.  
"Look, we are gonna walk for now on," Rogue said. Rouge was trying to calm herself down after what had just happened. Amy pulled out a small cloth from her pocket(what the hell?) and started to clean up the scratches on Cream.  
"Thanks a lot." After about 10 minutes of rest, the three walked the rest of the way back. After 10 minutes of silence and walking, Cream decided to say something. "I don't understand. Why do they have to do this?"  
"We'll get through this," Rouge started. "They can't beat us."  
"Almost did," Cream said she walked up to Tails door. She opened it to see Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow in the kitchen. Surprising enough, they are in the same spots. Amy walked in with the bags, along with Rouge behind. Tails noticed Cream was hurt and over to her.  
"Cream, what happened?" Tails asked. Cream looked at him sadly. The others joined in on this.  
"Really, what happened?" Sonic asking as well.  
"Take a guess, hon," Rouge said.


	4. Chapter 3

'It's kind of like a repeating process' Tails thought. Tails was tinkering around with inventions, while cream watched. She found it very amusing to watch Tails at work. Tails looked over at the amused Cream, sitting on his washing machine.  
"What is this think you are making?" Cream asked.  
"It's a better device for finding chaos emeralds." Tails explained. He walked over to Cream and sat next to her. He turned it on and his 3 emeralds appeared on a blue grid.  
"Wow. But, why?"  
"I'm not sure either, we'll see." Tails and Cream got off the washing machine and started to walk out of the basement. Tails placed the new device on a shelf near the stairway. They walked up to the metal stairway, and appeared in the hall way. "I don't know, Cream. I just lost my interest in many things." They walked down the hall to the living room where Sonic laid down on the couch.  
"You know, we need to figure something out," Sonic said. Tails and Cream looked to Sonic as he spoke. "Where are these guys?"  
"I don't know, we won't be able to track them down with machinery."  
"Come on, Tails."  
"Seriously."

--

Another day past, and another night to fill the empty town. Seemed nice, nothing happened since the night before. Shadow felt that they were intimidated by him.  
Shadow walked the streets, passing the usual shops, candles, candy, food. When you go down these streets for a couple years, you remember everything. Shadow came up to a small snack shop. Shadow would become a little strange at this point.  
'Should I get something or no?' He thought. 'I am hungry, but I'm not sure if I should get something.' Shadow just stood in front of that snack shop, thinking over and over again. The quote comes to mind: "Shadow, stop thinking so hard." 'Darn that Amy.' Shadow walked inside the snack shop. He felt the cold air hit him as a bell rang.  
"Hello," the cashier greeted.  
"Hey," Shadow said back blankly. Shadow walked down one isle and looked at the snacks. Shadow grabbed a bag of chili cheese chips. Shadow walked to the cashier to buy the chips.  
"That's it?"  
"Yes." Shadow gave the cashier a card, and got it back. "Why is it lonely here at night?" Not something Shadow would ask, but he was probably curious.  
"I don't know, it's a good question." Shadow walked out of the snack shop, hearing the bell again. Now the warm air of the outside crept on him. Shadow started to eat his chips from the big bag. He found a bench on the same path he walked down and took a seat. Continuing to eat his chips, he thought about life in general.  
'Strange creatures.' Shadow thought. He was still the same ol' shadow. He didn't do much, and criticized a lot. Something hit him, he froze. His thoughts, began to freeze reality. 'Something isn't right here.' Shadow stood up, threw his chips in the trash and began walking again.  
'Something leads me.' Shadow was following his thoughts, the future, a message, what is it? It was all too sudden. Shadow turned down an alley way that led to a boat dock. The boat dock had a small factory like building near it. Shadow walked between two of them, and turned a corner near crates. He looked at the ocean and saw the lights of the other side of the town being mirrored. The other town was much smaller compared to the side he lived on, but there were enough lights to show reflection off the water.  
Shadow just stood there, waiting.  
"Hey sexy," He heard. Shadow turned around and saw the dark blue hedgehog girl.  
"My counterpart," Shadow said.  
"You should call me that." She walked closer to Shadow, and her gold bracelets began to shine in the city lights. "You're pretty cute, you know that?"  
"Hmph." Shadow stared at her, her clothes, her red eyes, her gold bracelets. Azuru kept looking at him too, she had the urge to touch him.  
"So, aren't you going to tell me your name?" Azuru tilted her head slightly, and the only orange stripe on her quill became noticeable. It blends in so much with her skin.   
"Shadow."  
"Cute name." Shadow actually blushed. Was Shadow beginning to fall in love? With an "enemy"? 'The name fits well. Hehe'  
"Yeah. So, why are you here?"  
"I'm not sure, but I just met a cutie."  
"Cutie?"  
"Yep."  
"Don't change subjects." Shadow got somewhat frustrated. He noticed Azuru pulling out an emerald. "You can use chaos control?"  
"Yes, I can. Such stupidity."  
"Really though, why?"  
"Hehe. Sorry, you're so cute when you get frustrated."  
"Dammit! Come on!" Shadow was indeed embarrassing himself.  
"Hehe, see ya!"  
"What? No!" Azuru began to run, and jumped into the air. Shadow pulled his false emerald. "Chaos control." He teleported in front of Azuru.  
"Woah! Wow." She hit Shadow in the side of his head, and Shadow retaliated with a high kick. The kick caused her to fall to the ground but she landed on her feet. "You're a fighter too, I see." Shadow fell to the ground, landing safely.  
"Will you no answer the question?"  
"Maybe next time." Azuru started to giggle.  
"Give me a break." Azuru started to run and Shadow teleported right in front of here again. From this sudden surprise, Azuru threw a punch and hit Shadow right in the check, Shadow put his let foot behind him, to keep balance and threw his own punch. With a right hand, Azuru caught his fist and threw a punch at Shadow's stomach. Shadow caught her fist, and high kicked Azuru. Azuru caught herself, doing a back flip with her hands touching the ground as she went back. She started to rise into the air…  
"Chaos blast!" She yelled, pointing her hands out. A ball of energy shot at Shadow, but Shadow jumped up and pushed off a nearby wall of a factory. He went straight towards Azuru.  
"Is that all you got?" Shadow said as he got closer. Shadow ended up hitting her on the head, causing her to fall, Shadow teleported to the ground and hit Azuru in the back as she came down, sending her flying to the other building. She landed with her feet, and pushed off the wall toward Shadow. Shadow ducked and grabbed Azuru by the neck, and threw her into the wall behind him.  
She got out of the broken-in wall and punched Shadow in the face twice. Shadow was taking steps back, Azuru jumped into the air, and flew down at Shadow. She hit Shadow straight in the head, slamming him to the ground, causing the cement to crack.  
"What power…" Shadow muttered. Shadow put his hands on the ground near his head, leaned on them and kicked up at Azuru, causing her to fall to the ground. Shadow jumped, turned to a fall, and attempted to hit the defenseless girl. Azuru opened her eyes to see a red and black ball coming at her. She moved quick enough to dodge Shadow. She jumped onto a wall as Shadow got out of his spin. Azuru jumped into the air again.  
"Not again," Shadow said. Azuru smiled as her hand began to glow…  
-  
"What if I want to do something else than teleport?" Shadow asked.  
"I'm not sure if you can." Tails said. "It's a fake emerald, you know?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well, if you want to a different ability, concentrate a lot of energy." Shadow looked at the colorless prism. "It may work."  
-  
'It might have a stronger power with all that energy.' Shadow thought. Shadow held out a hand toward Azuru. He began to concentrate energy, and his hands began to glow.  
"HA! Using a fake emerald?" Azuru blurted out. "Chaos blast!" Another ball of energy shot at the almost-defenseless hedgehog. Shadow smiled.  
"Chaos—," Shadow put his right hand over to his left arm. "Spear!" Shadow flicked out his right hand back to position, and a yellow X appeared at his hand. The x was three times bigger than usual.  
"No way." The x-spear flew towards Azuru. It hit the blast-ball, causing it to explode. The spear continued at Azuru at a fast speed. "He has a lot of power." The spear hit Azuru, causing a slight explosion. Azuru fell down to the ground with a crash. Shadow walked over to the fallen hedgehog girl. She laid on her back, there were burn marks on both arms showing where the chaos spear hit.  
"You shouldn't underestimate me." Azuru opened her eyes to see Shadow. Shadow stared at the dark blue hedgehog girl, her body, her personality, began to cloud his thoughts. He could see everything… Is he actually starting to fall in love? Shadow turned and started to walk away. Azuru began to moan a bit. Shadow stopped and turned. He noticed Azuru moving her right arm a little bit over to her left arm. Shadow walked back over to Azuru, he knew she was hurt. He kind of felt strange doing this. He held his right hand out, and started to heal Azuru, but the hits in her arm became light blue scars.

"You… healed me." Shadow began to walk away once more. "Wait!" Azuru got off the ground.  
"What?" Shadow asked as he stopped.  
"I…" Shadow turned around.  
"What is it?"  
"I just want to…." They heard a strange sound. They both looked up to see a blue plane with a peach kitsune inside of it.  
"Shadow!" Tails yelled as he circled around the two hedgehogs. Azuru and Shadow looked back at each other. Azuru held her emerald out in front of her.  
"I'm sorry." Azuru said. Azuru closed her eyes and she disappeared. The plane that Tails was in landed near Shadow. Tails jumped out.  
"What happened?" Tails asked.  
"She fought." Shadow replied.  
"What?"  
"That girl. Azuru."

"Well, what happened?"

"We fought."

"That's why I'm here. Sonic said I should check this out, because my emeralds were glowing like crazy."  
"Then he has the idea."

"Yeah."  
"Let's go." Shadow and Tails walked over to the plane and got in. Tails flew the plane back home. Shadow looked out the window and began to think of Azuru.  
-

Meanwhile, back at Tails' house, the whole gang sat around, talking about nothing important.

"Yeah, remember what that happened?" Knuckles said laughing.

"That was funny, you should of seen his face Amy," Sonic said.  
"You guys are mean," Cream said.

"Come on, you two were into it!"

"Cream, it's ok," Amy said. Cream was blushing at all this nonsense. Completely flustered.

"Come on Sonic, I… I just…" Cream began to stutter. The laughs from Sonic and Knuckles were too much. "I love him."

"What?!"Sonic and Knuckles yelled. Cream smiled.  
"See boys?" Rouge began. "Laugh what you want, but this girl has love for someone."

"Oh boy," Sonic said in a strange tone.

"When are you going to tell me you love me?" Amy asked.

"But… I have."  
"Say it again." Sonic was motionless, frozen. He needed a distraction. He got it when Tails and Shadow walked inside the house. Sonic noticed a bruise on Shadow's face.

"What happened?" Sonic asked.  
"My counterpart came." Shadow replied.

"No way," Knuckles said.

"Yeah," Shadow started. "We are the same. She can use chaos control." Everyone flipped out.

"Well, give us the play by play." Sonic said. Shadow looked at Sonic with a confused look. Tails went up to Shadow and whispered in his ear.  
"He means tell him everything," Tails whispered.

"Oh," Shadow said. "Simple, she started to play head games with me, she tried to run, but I stopped her. Then she fought me." Everyone started to say random things, such as the usual 'woah'. Sonic seemed somewhat impressed.

"What else?" he asked.  
"What else must I say?" Shadow asked back.  
"Tell me more." Shadow wasn't really wanting to explain it.  
"Tails, do you have a video of what happened?"

"Yes, why?" Tails asked.  
"To show Sonic."  
"Sonic, go into that room, press the red button."

"Why?" Sonic asked.  
"What the whole fight?" Tails responded.  
"Oh! Sweet!" Sonic ran right for the work room, and proceeded with what Tails said. Shadow now sat down on the couch to relax.

"Cream?" Tails asked. Cream looked up at Tails with a somewhat sad face. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing," Cream said. Amy and Rouge watched this, maybe one of them will really say 'it'.

"Oh man!" Sonic yelled walked back out to the living room. "That was a sweet fight. Shadow opened his eyes. "So, did you get her phone number?" Shadow was confused at this statement.

'Oh no' Tails thought.  
"Poor shadow," Amy muttered with a giggle.

"At least he might learn something from this," Rouge said giggling too.

"Why?" Shadow asked.  
"You have a crush," Sonic stated. Shadow tried to stay cool. Amy and Rouge dropped their silverware, attention caught by Sonic's comment.

"No."

"Oh yeah." Sonic started to smile.

"Hmph."

"Shadow's got crush!" Everyone started to chant those words. After about 5 minutes of the chanting, Shadow lost his mind.

"Shut up!" Shadow yelled. The chanting stopped, along with a little bit of laughter.

"Knuckles, they're a perfect match," Sonic said.

"Really now," he replied.

"Two fighters, don't care for much, can get mad easily."

"That alike?"

"Oh yeah." The conversation drifted to some other things, such as, why doesn't Tails make any more inventions. Tails put his hand behind his head and began to scratch, and somewhat smiled.

"I don't know," Tails would say. "Just don't know what to make anymore."

"You should make something that will torture Sonic," Rouge said laughing.

"Hey," Sonic started. "Why me?"

"You deserve it?" Knuckles asked.

"Shoot." Cream slipped outside without anyone noticing. She could hear the muffled sounds of the conversation from inside. She walked into the grass and sat down. She looked up into the stars, and thought about what has been happening. The fights, everything. It was too much for her, she was about to drop down and cry.

Tails was enjoying the time again, but amidst from everything, he noticed Cream wasn't in the house at all.

'Cream?' He thought. He slipped out of the house, but one particular hedgehog noticed this. A blue one.

Tails walked out and saw Cream sitting on the grass, a little ways from the house itself. Tails say down next to the sad Cream.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he put his hand on Cream's opposite shoulder.

"Everything," Cream said. "Too many things are happening."

"It's ok Cream."

"I can't stand it."

"Don't worry Cream, we'll get out of this." Cream looked over at Tails, who was looking at her.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course." Cream and Tails stood up, and were turned at each other. "Cream."

"Tails?"

-"Oh my god, are they gonna say it?" Amy asked.

"We'll see." Sonic said. Everyone from inside the house were looking outside at the kitsune and rabbit. –

"Look, I… uh."

"What is it?" Tails started to feel nervous, shaky, though he wasn't shaking.

-The suspense was killing everyone, would they confess?-

"Cream… I… I love you." Tails finally said it. A surge of energy burst through his veins. Cream's eyes seemed to widen, and her mouth dropped a little. Cream was shocked, she had love for him too, but she didn't know he would say something.

"Oh! Tails!" Cream grabbed Tails into a hug. "I love you too." After a minute, Cream let go, and they grabbed each other's hands.

-Sonic and the others were in total shock. They can't believe they heard the three words come from Cream and Tails'.–

Tails and Cream just stood there, staring into each other's eyes. Now the certain time came, would they kiss?

Cream and Tails obviously looked nervous. Cream took a quick look down and back up at Tails. They seemed to inch closer and closer. Tails and Cream slowly closed their eyes, and closed in slowly. Soon, their lips touched each other. They kept at it for about a minute or so.

-Everyone as blown away, jaw dropped. Sonic was about to yell something.

"Oh… my… god! It's a miracle!" Everyone else started to cheer. "You go Tails!"

"You go you stud muffin!" Knuckles yelled.

"Aww! Cute!" Amy yelled.

"Wow." Shadow said. –

Cream and Tails noticed them cheering, got out of there kiss. They were bright red, embarrassed to the highest they have ever been. The shock burst through their veins. Shivers sent down through the spine. Cream and Tails looked back at each other. They laughed a bit along with the cheering of their friends. Cream and Tails hugged once again.

Cream and Tails will remember this one moment, amidst the trials and problems, love cannot be destroyed. They were both ready to take on anything.

One kiss can say everything, and the rest of the group wouldn't agree more.


	5. Chapter 4

Tails and Cream sat on the bench, eating down the ice cream they had bought at a small ice cream stand. The sun was pretty bright, caused a burst in hear, but Tails and Cream didn't care. They were more focused on their ice cream.  
They both finished their ice cream, and began to walk around the town. A casual walk.

"Oh Tails," Cream began. "Thanks for the ice cream."

"No problem, Cream" Tails replied while putting his arm around Cream's shoulders. They continued their walk, admiring each other. "Hey, do you---." Tails was interrupted by a hit in the head. Tails fell straight to the ground. Cream became shocked, she felt frozen. She looked behind at the attacker. A gray echidna girl, with red glowing eyes. Ruby.

"Why?" Cream asked. The echidna laughed. Cream started to back up, trying to brace herself for a fight. Something that she wasn't in a condition for. Ruby began to walk toward Cream. She got a sinister look on her face.

Here came a kitsune to save Cream. He slammed his shoulder into her, causing her to hit a nearby wall.

"Cream it's ok," Tails said. Tails grabbed Cream and they began to run, they turned a corner, and stopped. "I won't let anyone hurt you."

"Tails…" Cream and Tails leaned against a glass window, trying to relax, but it would cease. Ruby landed in front of them. She threw a punch at Tails, which he dodged by ducking. Tails kicked at the echidna, which he missed too.

"Cream! Go!" Ruby upper cutted Tails , allowing her to slam her other fist into his stomach. Tails fell to his knees, holding his stomach, panting. Ruby held up her right fist, and slammed down. Tails did a side flip, landed to his feet, bent down, and launched at Ruby. He held a fist out and smacked Ruby over. Tails started to fly over her, and landed behind her. He lifted his feet as he tilted and kicked at her back. She flew forward, stomach out first. Ruby hit the ground and rolled around. The street scratched her up.

Cream watched this fight, she couldn't stand it. Ruby got up and ran at Tails. Tails swatted at her, but she disappeared and moved behind him. She hit him in the back of the head again. Tails fell to his knees and hands.

"No…" Cream muttered. Tails quickly turned and tried to hit Ruby, but she moved to the side and kicked him in the stomach. Cream closed her eyes and began to cry. Tails was then picked up, by the neck. Tails grasped Ruby's wrist. Ruby smiled at Tails, pulled her arm back, and threw Tails. Cream opened her eyes to see a kitsune fly into a glass window. Cream was now in complete shock. She ran towards the shop he had crashed in.

She ran right through the door, and looked around. She saw a pile of glass, with Tails on top. He was covered with blood on his face, chest and gloves. Tails breathing had ceased.

"Tails!"

-

Cream jumped up in her bed, breathing hard. Cream was sweating like crazy, her blankets were drenched.

"Tails…" Cream muttered. She started to worry about Tails. "Oh no…" She slipped out of bed and ran right out of her house, in her white pajamas. She started to cry as she ran; her pain was keeping her from flight. Cream was running as fast as she could to Tails' house. "No… he can't be dead."

In five minutes, she reached Tails' house, and walked right inside. Her hard breathing ceased as she walked to his room. She saw her kitsune laying on his bed, sleeping peacefully. Cream walked next to his bed, she noticed his breathing was fine. Cream's tears began to sink down her face. She jumped at Tails and held him. Tails woke up, surprised mainly at Cream's actions.

"Tails… I thought you were…"  
"Dead?" Tails asked. "Cream, like I said, I won't let anyone hurt you. Don't worry, if I get hurt."

"Oh, Tails." Tails put his arms around Cream as well.

"It's ok."

After the usually morning things, Sonic and Tails decided to have a day to themselves.

"Tails, that was pretty cool," Sonic said.

"What?" Tails asked.  
"Cream."  
"Oh." Tails started to blush a bit. "It's bad enough you all cheered."

"Yeah yeah." They arrived at a corner of a street, just standing in the shade. Sonic turned around, but didn't turn back. Tails finally decided to ask.

"Sonic, what are you looking at?" Sonic didn't answer. "Sonic. Sonic, seriously." Tails turned around and saw what Sonic was looking at. Swift and Cocoa. "Now what."

"Really Sonic." Swift said. "Why don't you just say you were doing it?"

"Because, it's not the truth," Sonic said.

"Are you still on that?" Tails asked.

"Shut up," Swift said. Sonic was suddenly in front of Tails, holding Swift. He was trying to attack Tails. Cocoa kicked Sonic in the side, but Sonic caught it. Tails moved and put Cocoa into a head lock. Cocoa was desperate to get out of the lock, he tried using his ears to push Tails away.

"You all need to calm down," Tails said.

"Why should we?" Cocoa yelled. Sonic and Swift were long gone, fighting speed at speed. They would appear hitting their arms or legs at each other. There would be no end.

Cocoa pushed his arms down, causing the lock to be undone. Cocoa then kicked backwards, causing Tails to step back a bit. Cocoa pivoted on his left foot 180 degrees and launched to Tails. Tails ducked on to his back, and bent his legs, keeping the bottom of his feet facing up. As Manos was over Tails, Tails kicked up, causing Manos to fly up. Tails arched himself onto his hands, went backwards on to his feet. Manos was closing in, and Tails grabbed him, and threw him into a wall. Manos fell to the ground.

Tails looked up at the fight between Sonic and Swift. They couldn't get a straight shot at each other. They finally landed on the ground, with their arms limped to the ground, and their backs arched. They breathed heavy, showing how tired they truly were.

"This is bullshit," Swift said.

"Stop complaining," Sonic said back. Manos got off the ground and walked up to Tails. Sonic noticed this. "Tails!" Tails eyes blinked in confusion. Manos smacked Tails on his head. Tails fell forward, motionless. "No!" Manos jumped into the air and flew at Sonic. Sonic moved, and kicked Manos in the back. Swift moved in front of Sonic, and then kneed him in the face. Sonic fell to his back and Swift jumped high in the air and pulled out a purple chaos emerald.

"Chaos beam!" Swift yelled. A purple beam shot at Sonic, direct hit. Sonic was left with black marks all over. Tails was knocked unconscious. Swift and Cocoa left.

-

"Cream," Amy began. "That dream is just… crazy."

"Yeah I know." Cream said. "When I woke up, I thought he was dead." Cream began to tear up again. Amy put her hand on Cream's shoulder.

"It's ok. You know he won't let anyone hurt you, right?"

"Yes, I do." Cream was told the same thing by Tails.

"But, I'm kind of worried about Sonic and Tails now."

"Why?"

"Because the last dreams you and Tails had seem to have come true." Amy got up. "I think we should make sure they are ok."

"Yeah. You're right." Cream got up as well, and they began to run out of the pool area they were at near the beach. "Where do you think they are?"

"Probably the corner of South End Street. They always end up going there."

-

A few hours passed, and Tails woke up. He realized he was laying in the middle of the street, along with Sonic.

"Sonic," Tails said as he got up.

"Ahh! What?" Sonic yelled as he stretched.

"We lost."

"Yeah." Sonic sounded pretty down.

"Oh my god! Sonic!" A girl voice yelled. Sonic and Tails looked over and saw Amy and Cream running towards them.

"Tails!" Cream yelled.

"Amy, Cream!" Sonic and Tails yelled. Sonic got up, and got grabbed by Amy. Tails and Cream hugged at the same time.

"What happened?" Amy asked.  
"We got ambushed." Tails said.  
"Swift and Manos." Sonic said. It was surprising he could actually remember names.

"What is with these guys?" Amy asked. "They took you two down." Amy pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number… Wait, where did she get a cell phone? "Hey, meet us at the 'red café'". Tails and Sonic stared at her, puzzled. Amy got off the phone and saw Tails and Sonic. "What?"

"Oh, nothing," they both said looking away.

"You two are so mean. Come on."

"Where?" Tails asked.

"To the red café."

"Ok, I'm hungry." Sonic said.

"You have a bottomless pit for a stomach." Amy said.

"You should of seen him a few weeks ago, he cleared my fridge." Tails said laughing. Aside the fact they were going to eat, it was awkward that it's out of nowhere. It wasn't long ago that Sonic and Tails got thrashed down, but to go and eat after waking up in a street, that's just plain strange. But, Sonic didn't care, he was hungry. On the other hand, Cream and Amy were worried about them. After Cream's dream, she definitely worried. Amy worried too after being told about it.

They all started to walk down the road Sonic and Tails had gone down. Passing the many shops that were always there. Tails looked at Cream, and Cream eventually looked back. Tails moved fast to look forward, blushing at the same time. Cream smiled, and let her left hand grab his right hand. They locked together, finger by finger, and continued to walk to the red café with Sonic and Amy.

Sonic didn't give into Amy. She tried to get him to do something…. 'Lovie-dubie'. Sonic finally had his chance to get her to stop, they arrived at the café. They all walked in and looked around.

"Hey, over here!" Rouge yelled waving her hand. Sonic and the others smiled and walked to the table. They sat pretty much in this order, Sonic, Amy, Shadow, Amy and Tails, Cream, Knuckles.

"Those counterparts are good fighters," Shadow said. He took a drink of his soda.

"You're tellin' me," Sonic said back. "I think if Cocoa hadn't got up, the fight wouldn't of ended."

"Who's Cocoa?" Rouge asked.

"The rabbit." The waitress came to their table with 4 other drinks, the same soda Rouge, Shadow, and Knuckles had.

"You all ready to order?" The waitress asked.

"I'll have a chicken sandwich and a side of salad," Sonic said.

"I'll have a bowl of tomato soup," Amy said.

"Crackers?" the waitress asked.

"Please."

"Nachos, with beans," Shadow quickly said.

"Just give me a bowl of salad, with Italian dressing," Rouge said.

"Do you want croutons?"

"Yes." Rouge said. "Can I have tomatoes place?"

"Sure."

"Give me the special." Tails said.

"Just give me some tomato soup too," Cream said. "Crackers please."

"Give me the three chicken special," Knuckles said.

"Mashed potatoes and corn?" The waitress asked.

"Definitely, please."

"Ok, I'll be back when you're food is ready." The waitress walked off to the kitchen.

"It's been a while since we've been out," Amy said.

"Big time," Knuckles said. Cream took a drink of her soda.

"I wish we'd do this more," she said. "It's good if we all do this together."

"Of course, we know who doesn't like to do these things." Rouge said looking at Knuckles.

"Wait, who said I didn't like to do this?" Knuckles quickly said.

"Come on, Suga'. I'm just messing you."

"It's good you go out any way Knux," Sonic said. "It'll help you."

"What are you trying to say?"

"You need to talk to us more."

"I talk plenty."

"When we force you to."

"You're messed up."

"Yeah I know." Everyone started to laugh. The conversation continued. When they were out together, they always brought up stories and even stories they could all relate to. Usually during the guy's night out is when stories came, but all the guys were here, so it counted.

"I remember when it was that party at the park, man, you should-a seen Knuckles embarrass himself." Sonic stated.

"Yeah, then Tails did too, he and Knuckles were putting on a show." Cream said.

-

Could juggling be an embarrassing thing? Knuckles was juggling in front of a crowd, with sticks of fire. The party seemed to get more fun as the night drew near. Sonic and the others watched Knuckles.

"Look at that guy go," Sonic said. Sonic found this funny. Tails ran over with sticks of his own and started to juggle as well.

"Oh dang," Shadow said.

"They are good," Amy said. They were all amazed to see these two juggle. To spark the fun, knuckles and Tails began to pass the sticks to each other, performing another juggle.

"God dang!" Sonic yelled. "This is the best time we've ever had together."

An unforgettable night.

-

"Gosh I remember that," Rouge said. "It was pretty cool. You should both do it again next time." Tails and Knuckles looked at each other, and smiled.

After a small subject change, the waitress came back with all their meals. They were delighted about this; just the sight of food was mesmerizing them. The waitress memorized each and every order given to her.

"Thank you!" They all yelled.

"You're welcome," she replied back. Just as the waitress left, they all began eating. All conversation was lost, they were focused on their hunger. Unlike the others, Sonic seemed to think with his stomach instead of his head. This must be the exception for the others today.

After all the eating, they were stuffed. They all laid back with at least one hand on their belly's.

"That was good," Knuckles said.

"Same," everyone else said. Amy scooted sonic over so she could get out. She left to go pay the bill. By the time she got back, only Shadow was at the table.

"Where did everyone go?" she asked.

"Bathroom," Shadow replied. "Is that the name of it?"

"Yes." Amy laughed and sat down. One by one, the others came back. Cream, then Knuckles, then Rouge, then Sonic, then Tails. "You all ready to go?"

"Yep." Sonic said.

"Yeah, let's go." Knuckles said. Amy and Shadow got out of their seats, and followed the others outside. Random conversation started, usually not all together, but within groups. Sonic ended up looking back at Tails. He started to watch him more ever since the moment the night before. He thought it was cute, especially how Cream and Tails held hands.

'I feel great around him.' Cream though.

'I love her so much.' Tails thought. Tails gave a quick peck at Cream's cheek.

'Look at those kids.' Sonic thought.

"Sonic!" Amy yelled.

"Woah, what?"

"You're not even listening huh?"

"Wh… I.."

"Thought so."

"Come on, they are so cute together."

"Who?" Sonic stopped walking. Amy looked at Sonic with confusion. "Oh."

"How do you control the master emerald?" Shadow asked.

"It depends." Knuckles began. "You use chaos control for chaos emeralds right?"

"Yeah."  
"It's different or the master emerald."

"How different?"

"I'm the guardian, I can use it. Why?"

"Curious."

"Shadow curious?" Rouge asked.

"That's new," Tails said.

"Come on, I was wondering." Shadow said in a "don't-pick-on-me" type of voice. They all walked over to Sonic's place. His place was more of a bachelor pad, comfy blue sofa, fish tank, lava lamp, small kitchen. This is the life, as he would say. Shadow and Knuckles sat down, leaving the others to just stand. Sonic pulled out an ice tray, filled it with water, and placed it in the freezer.

"Why do you like this setup?" Shadow asked.

"I prefer things small and simple." Sonic replied. Sonic walked over to a small table and grabbed a remote. He pressed a button, and a part of the wall flipped, revealing a tv.

"When did you get that going?" Cream asked.

"Tails set it up a while ago."

"That's pretty cool." The TV turned on to a news station. Pretty weird, considering he didn't change the channel.

"It's pretty strange to see Sonic like this." Amy said. "I can still remember when he was always doing things his way. He never liked to be… normal."

"Normal?" Tails asked strangely. "Girl please, we're all dysfunctional, get over it."

"Are you called us stupid?"

"No."

"I hope not." Cream and the others laughed at this, you could swear a couple of them were about to shed tears it was so funny to them.

Tails and Cream sat down on the couch together near Knuckles and Shadow. Cream laid her head on Tails shoulder. Tails smiled and closed his eyes. He was tired, especially after that fight. A good rest will replenish his energy. Cream looked at her white shirt and black pants. Her thoughts were… strange, but she looked at the resting kitsune's face.

Sonic pulled out a few glasses from the dishwasher and began to put them away. Something on the news caught their eyes. Eggman was on the news. Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Knuckles knew about him being a weatherman.

"What the hell?" Shadow said.

"He's a weather man." Sonic said.

"That's news to me." Maybe it was a strange thing. Even the ultimate life form didn't know about this. Rouge kind of laughed at the thought, though she didn't know either.

"I guess the fat guy actually did good," Rouge said.

"No kiddin'." After the weather forecast was done, sports had come on. Well, Sonic was now in front of the TV, though he didn't root for a specific team.

Shadow looked at Tails, and saw him sleeping. Shadow closed his eyes…

-

Tails walked through the strange halls. Big cubic pillards, dark floors, and lights thrown all over the ceiling. He was pretty confused as to where he is. He found himself in the middle. The place was pretty big, at least a half mile in length, width, and height. Tails' ears perked, he hears something. Tails bent his knees and jumped, a blue kitsune charged under him, and disappeared.

Tails landed, and looked up. He saw Swift and Azuru with their hands out, glowing. Tails was suddenly in an arm lock by Ruby. He saw Ruby walk in front of him though, so the thing holding him was a chaos ghost.

"Chaos blast!" Swift and Azuru yelled.

-

"Ah!" Tails yelled as he opened his eyes. Shadow opened his eyes as well.

"Tails?" Cream was shocked up Tails' sudden wake up.

"Another dream." The others saw him breathing hard. Tails and Cream hot up off the blue couch.

"Look," Shadow began. "I saw the dream."

"Woah!" everyone yelled.

"I know. But, we have a final battle. I know where we need to go."

"Wait, what's going on?" Sonic asked.

"Our battle verse our counterparts."

"So it's finally come." Sonic smacked his fist into an open hand.

"What are gonna do?" Amy asked.

"Simple," Shadow began. "Fight. Let's go."

"Where?" Tails asked. Shadow looked at Tails.

"The dock."

-

At the strange halls, the group walked to the middle. From left to right, Amy, Knuckles, Sonic, Tails, Cream, Shadow, and Rouge walked through these strange halls. At this point, they knew what was about to happen.

They stopped directly in the middle, to see their counterparts…


	6. Chapter 5

At the strange halls, everyone stood in front of each other. The time was now. Sonic and his friends were indeed ready. Sonic held a green emerald, Tails held a blue emerald, Amy held a red emerald, and Shadow still with his colorless emerald. The counterparts held their own, Swift with a purple emerald, Mileka with a yellow emerald, and Azuru with a light blue emerald.

Everyone blasted off, leaving Sonic and Swift in front of each other. They began…

Tails hid around near the corner of the building waiting for his opponent. He turned around a pillar and saw Mileka.

"So," Mileka began. "Maybe you can answer this."

"What?" Tails began as well. "About us destroying the city?"

"That's part of it." Tails was the only one, including Amy to be civil with their counterpart. "But, we both knew we existed."  
"Of course." Mileka put her hand on her hips and began a seductive walk, with a seductive smile. Tails was getting sick of this.

"So, hot stuff. You want some?"

"Sorry, but I'm taken." Tails began a small laugh. Mileka was kind of disappointed. "You know why we're here."

"Yes, I know." Mileka turned around holding her yellow emerald. Tails held his blue emerald as well. At the same time, they let the emeralds float and fade into their bodies.

"Ready." Tails began to have a small blue aura around his body. Mileka glowed yellow, but all glowing stopped. Mileka charged at Tails, throwing a punch. Tails moved, and tried his own. They continuously hit and kicked at each other, either blocking or dodging it all.

"Chaos carapace!" Tails yelled.

"Not that again." Tails muscle mass grew. He and Mileka saw Manos fly into a pillar. Rouge flew straight at him, and blasted him through the rest of the pillar. Ruby came out of nowhere and brought her to the ground. Rouge was now on the ground, but Shadow knocked Ruby over.

"Hey, your fight is with me!" Azuru yelled as she charged at Shadow. She was pushing herself and Shadow through pillars and pillars. Shadow and Azuru held hands trying to push each other. Shadow turned over, and pushed Azuru to keep her going at the pillars.

"Chaos wave." Shadow said as he swiped his arm and hand sideways. A wave of energy shot out, causing Azuru to go faster through the pillars, but Azuru stepped out as she got through another, moved around and came at Shadow. From Tails, Mileka, Rouge, and Ruby's point of view, a green flash appeared at the area Shadow and Azuru were at. Tails ran at Mileka and Knocker her over.

"I wasn't paying attention," Mileka said.

"Your loss," Tails said. Mileka tried her hardest to defend from Tails, but the chaos ability was giving her the disadvantage. Tails and Mileka locked hands and tried pushing each other over. Tails got Mileka to her knees, Mileka was struggling. Mileka slipped away, and ran backwards. Tails flew at her by his Tails, appeared at her side and hit at her, and missed. Mileka went the opposite direction. Tails went back as well, but as they got back to the same spot they were at, Mileka turned back again. Tails stopped and turned, Mileka stopped next to Ruby.

-

Amy and Mya had stood there talking during the past half hour. No fighting.

"You like Sonic?" Mya asked.

"Yep, you like Swift, huh?" Amy replied.

"Well, look, I'm sorry about all of this, though."

"It's ok."

"Swift can be ignorant sometimes."

"I see."

"Amy, we have to do this." Mya moved her blue quills to her back.

"I know."

"We'll still be friends right?"

"Of course." Amy and Mya got into fighting stance. They began to spar at each other, but soon it would get tense. 'I'm lucky I'm not wearing my dress.' Amy tripped Mya, jumped into the air, and slammed her elbow into Mya's stomach. Mya got up, high kicked Amy, causing her to lose balance. Mya did a complete 360 degree turn, and slammed her shoulder into Amy. Amy landed on her butt, but she immediately got up.

-

Sonic and Swift tried everything to get at one another. Being as tired as they were, they tried basic punches and kicks, which were successful. Too equal.

-

Mileka held out her hand, and her yellow emerald appeared. She let it float next to her and Ruby. She put her hand over it, and Ruby did too as well. Their bodies created a transparent double image, and their physical bodies merged together.

"No way!" Tails said. The new being appeared, two echidna quills on her face, with the other four along the back. The two in front were blue, while the others, and majority of the head area was gray. A kitsune face, two gray tails with white tips. The rest of the body was blue, with red eyes. Dark clothes to hide her feminine parts.

"You like it?" The girl said. Her voice was a mix between the original two. "My name is Ruka."

"Fine." Ruka moved fast to Tails, punching him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. His muscle mass disappeared. 'Her strength…' Tails moved back. "Knuckles!" Ruka smacked Tails over. Tails attempted to fight, but couldn't get a straight hit. Knuckles came, grabbed Ruka and threw her at least a few hundred feet away. "Knuckles, they fused."

"Is that why she looks like that?" he asked.

"Yes." Tails got up, and made his emerald appear. He let it float. "Put your hand over the emerald. Let's see if we can do this."

"Ok." Tails and Knuckles put their hands over their emerald. Ruka came over to them, Tails and Knuckles laughed.

"You shouldn't teach us these things." They merged.

"Dammit." Ruka said. The fusion looked almost the same to Ruka. Purple eyes, four quills near the face, leaving four others on the side. Orange fox ears, red quills, red tails, orange body.

"Tuckles is the name," he said with a smile. A mix of Tails and Knuckles voice was too…. Cool.

"This is ridiculous." Ruka went to Tuckles. Ruka couldn't even faze Tuckles with all the hits. "Impossible."

"Not really." Tuckles hit Ruka, causing her to fly backwards. ' That's it, time to unfuse.'

-

Swift was pretty much left by himself, Sonic had left to see Tails and Knuckles fight. He didn't join, he just left. Shadow watched the whole thing after Azuru fled. So he learned fusion. He ran off to the middle where Sonic and Swift was. All fights managed to get to the middle.

Cream was getting beaten down by Cocoa. Cream finally had enough of this beat down. Cream punched Cocoa in the face a good three times. Cocoa jumped and tried a spin kick. Cream caught this, carried him up, and threw him down. Mya came out of nowhere. Mya must have been hit, but Cream threw Mya down at Cocoa. A pile of two.

Azuru then knocked Cream into the pillar next to her. Shadow saw her, and jumped to her. She was hit into the ceiling by Shadow.

"Thanks," Cream said.

"No prob," Shadow replied.

Cream got out of the pillar, and flew down to Amy. She had her hammer out, which explains Mya's sudden flight.

"Nice hit," Cream said.

"Thanks, you ok?" Amy asked.

"Yeah." Cream wiped the blood off her face, and spit on the ground. They both walked to Sonic and Shadow.

-

Tuckles and Ruka flew through the middle. Cream and Amy were confused as to who those two people were. They would soon find out. Sonic was curious too, but his thoughts were changed as Swift started fighting again.

Ruka stopped and Tuckles kept going. Tuckles held out his hand, and it glowed green, while his body glowed blue. Ruka's eyes widened as Tuckles came closer. Tuckles' hand hit Ruka, causing them to split into two directions, and a second later, Tuckles split as well. As the split happened, Tails went after Mileka, and Knuckles went after Ruby. Ruby caught herself with her feet, and punched Knuckles back. He arrived back at the middle. Tails came back flying as well.

"Man, they are fighters," Knuckles said.

"Really tough," Tails said back. Cocoa and Mya got Tails and Knuckles by surprise, and knocked them to the ground. Cocoa kept Tails to the ground by holding his foot to Tails' neck, and Mya kept Knuckles down by keeping her foot on the back of his head. Tails and Knuckles couldn't push tme off, they were trying to recover from the fusion.

Amy and Cream reacted and ran toward them. Amy swung her hammer at Cocoa, and hit him. He hit the ground and started to roll. Cream came around, lifted her left leg up, bent it, moved her body sideways a bit, and launched out her left leg at Mya. Mya was pushed off Knuckles. Mya caught herself on her toes, bent her knees, and kept one hand dragging on the ground.

"Amy, go behind!" Cream yelled. Amy dropped her hammer near Tails, and ran behind Mya. Cream maneuvered by flying close to the ground. Her ears flapped their fastest. Amy grabbed Mya by the waist.

"What the…" Mya said looking behind. Amy smiled, and tossed Mya in the air. Cream grabbed Mya and started to fly up. Within 20 seconds, she reached the ceiling, did a back flip, and started fly to the ground. She ceased her ear movement to increase speed. Mya tried to get loose, but it was no good. Cream had a firm grip on Mya. Cream and Mya got closer to the ground. Cream put Mya in a laying position, and slammed her into the ground, while in hand stand position.

The landing caused the ground to shake. Cream pushed off of Mya, did a back flip, and landed to the ground. Amy walked back to where Tails was and grabbed her hammer. She turned it into a smaller hammer, candy sized, and put it into her red metallic pants pocket.

"Good job, Cream," Tails said.

"Thanks." Cream said. Amy and Knuckles walked to Tails and Cream. They then stood side by side.

"They probably understand how we fight now," Knuckles said. They heard footsteps from their left. They all looked and saw Rouge holding one arm, a few black marks on her arms and face. She had a small bruise on her right arm, one holding the hurt arm.

"Rouge!" They all yelled.

"That guy definitely can fight," she said. Rouge fell down and just lied there. "Just… fight." They all turned back. Mya was barely able to climb out of the small ground implant of her body. She got out. Cocoa walked to Mya, following was Ruby and Mileka. They all stood in front of each other, their counterparts in front of them.

They all were tired. Sweating like crazy, a few drips would fall to the ground. They had a few cuts, but nothing major. They all had a standoff, no moves. Sonic and Shadow joined the stand off.

"This is pretty interesting." Shadow said.

"This is fun," Sonic said. The standoff continued for a good few minutes. Sonic and his side noticed Azuru and Swift floating into the air, with an emerald between them. They held both hands out around the emerald. They fusion began, and the new figure appeared. A skin color a bit lighter than Sonic's skin, a light blue stripe on the top quill, and two light blue stripes on the arms, the shoes and gloves matched Azuru. 'Suru' put his hands up, and then pushed them down, causing a small shock wave. Suru started to laugh a bit.

"Suru?" Tails asked.

"Wow," Suru began. "Good guess."

"Alright, let's do this," Sonic said. Suru came closer to the others, and Suru was a bit taller than the others. Suru's quills were huge. The top quill went back as a normal quill, the two quills on the side sticked up as Azuru's, and a few other quills laid along the back toward the ground. Sonic and Shadow moved away from the others, Suru moved fast in front of Sonic and Shadow fast. Sonic began to spin, and charged at Suru. Suru moved faster than Sonic could ever go.

"Missed," Suru said. Sonic got out of his spin, and this time ran at Suru as fast as he could with his fist out. Suru was gone again, and Sonic was surprised. Suru was actually on Sonic's right side. Suru then punched Sonic, and he began to crash through the pillars. Shadow then put Suru into an arm lock. Suru moved around a bit, Shadow tried his best to keep Suru in the arm lock. Suru threw his arms down, breaking the lock. He quickly turned and punched Shadow into a pillar, but he didn't go through them.

Suru walked up to Shadow, and stood there. Shadow opened his eyes, and saw Suru just standing there. Suru lifted a fist and began to beat on Shadow a bit. Suru stopped, and Shadow tried to do a back flip kick and missed. As Shadow completed the flip, Suru hit Shadow again, and instead of Shadow getting implanted into the pillar, he just fell to the ground.

After going through the fifth pillar, Sonic landed on a pillar, jumped off and started to jump one by one. As he jumped on over, he reached the fallen Shadow and a standing Suru.

"Chaos whirlwind!" Sonic yelled as he pointed his head at Suru. A small blue tornado spinned around Suru, but Suru put up his arms, and swiped them to the side, and the whirlwind was destroyed. "No way." Suru then jumped at Sonic, and punched him right in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. Suru then just knocked him down. Sonic got up, and started to run away, he stopped and turned around. Suru was now on the ground with them. Suru started to walk toward Sonic. Sonic tried again with the ability that didn't work. "Chaos whirlwind." A blue small tornado appeared around Suru.

"Not again," Suru muttered. Sonic started to run, and as he got closer to Suru, he jumped, and flew straight over Suru. As he soared, he came close to Shadow. Suru blocked off the whirlwind, turned around, and jumped to Sonic. Suru got a nice leap, because he arrived to Sonic faster than Sonic even got to where he is. Suru didn't hesitate to punch Sonic down. Sonic hit the ground, causing the ground to crack a bit. Suru started to spin up, and dropped down on to Sonic. Suru kept it up as he hit Sonic's back, causing Sonic to yelp in pain.

"God----dammit!" Sonic yelled. Suru lifted up and stopped his spin. He landed where Sonic was laying, and just looked at him. Shadow got up, and high kicked Suru in the side of the head. Suru was obviously distracted, and Shadow moved to get a straight hit. Shadow then jumped, put his right fight up, and then aimed it down at Suru. Suru caught himself on his left hand, turned his hand and saw Shadow coming at him. Suru quickly turned on to his right hand and caught Shadow's fist with his left hand. Shadow raised his hand.

"Chaos spear," Shadow said as jumped and threw his hand down. A yellow x shot at Suru, but it broke apart as it hit him.

"You should use that," Suru said.

"There's no way." Sonic quickly got up, and moved between Shadow and Suru, creating a triangle.

"Wanna try it?" Sonic asked.

"Sure." Shadow replied. Suru was confused about what they were talking about, but he didn't let his guard down. Sonic swiped his hand.

"Chaos whirlwind!" Sonic yelled. The small blue tornado appeared in front of Suru, but it didn't surround him.

"Chaos spear!" Shadow yelled. He shot a spear into the tornado. Small yellow shards started to shoot out.

"What's the purpose of that?" Suru asked. A yellow Shard hit Suru in the chest near his right arm. Suru knelt down on to one of his knees. He put his left hand over it as it hurt him. Some blood started to appear. Another shard skimmed his left arm, and a little blood appeared once more. "Oh shit." Suru got up and started to run a bit, jumping, flipping, and side-flipping, trying to dodge the yellow shards. A couple more shards managed to hit a few spots, such as his legs and stomach.

"They might get him," Knuckles said. Everyone else nodded. Suru started to tire out, he couldn't keep up the movement. He finally just stopped moving. Sonic and Shadow put out their hands, and they glowed blue and yellow. They began to move the shard filled tornado. They moved enough to get closer to Suru. The shards continued to hit Suru, scratching him up all over. He finally stood up, put on leg in front, bent, put one foot behind him, and put both hands in ball form next to each other. A white ball appeared in his hand.

"Chaos Feedback!" Suru yelled as he pushed his hands out. The white ball shot into the tornado. The tornado exploded out, and just faded away. All was left was a black wall with electricity surrounding it. The ball came to Suru, and Suru moved his legs up and stood normally. He grabbed the ball as it came to him, and it went into his body. All scratches and blood were cleared up.

"No way!" Everyone yelled.

"I have to admit, you two are good," Suru said. Sonic and Shadow were definitely at a huge disadvantage. They were tired out trying to fight hand-to-hand combat.

"Shadow," Sonic said.

"What?" Shadow asked.

"Let's do what he did."

"Alright." Sonic pulled out his emerald and Shadow pulled out his colorless as well. The two emeralds placed themselves between Shadow and Sonic.

"They learn too quick," Suru muttered. Sonic and Shadow put their hands around their emeralds. They, with the emeralds, began to float into the air. The emeralds started to rotate around each other. Sonic and Shadow now had transparent images of them behind them. They suddenly merged into Shadic. After the merge, tons of white energy orbs shot everywhere, even at the stationary others. "Two emeralds can give a lot of power. Unbelievable." The new hedgehog landed on the ground to greet Suru. His quills were huge in size, a top laid back quill, with two others pointed up as Shadow's, and all the quills on top of his head was stripped red. His skin was a super dark blue.

"We learn fast, don't we?" Shadic stated.

"Very interesting," Suru said. Shadow and Suru just stood there, waiting for the next move. Suru didn't know what this new hedgehog could possibly do.

"This is crazy," Tails said. Tails began to feel empowered. This emerald inside of him was reacting to Sonic and Shadow's fusion, but no one else seemed to react. Shadic jumped to the side, to a pillar, jumped off, and started to spin. He dropped down toward Suru, and Suru moved away to dodge Shadic. Shadic started to saw into the ground, and then started to roll toward Suru. Suru ran toward a pillar and started to run up it, with a Shadic-ball hot on his trail. About ¾ the way up the pillar, Suru did a back flip off, and Shadic did the same, but still in a spin. Shadic released the spin.

"Chaos wave!" Shadic yelled flicking his hand. Like what Shadow did earlier, the chaos wave shot out a wave of energy, causing Suru to hit the ground faster and harder. Shadic landed near Suru. Suru got himself up and turned to Shadow. Another standoff started. They both seemed too equal.

-Knuckles decided to look at Rouge, since the last time she was on the ground. When he looked, Tails did too, but Rouge was gone.-

Suru put one foot back, and jumped forward over Shadic. After landing and turning around, he started to spin. He started to move, went up Shadic's, causing Shadic to tilt a bit. Suru, still in a spin, hit the ground and bounced at Shadic, hitting him off his feet and onto his back. Suru got out of his spin and landed to the ground. Shadic lifted himself onto his head, and then he pushed himself up on to his feet.

Sonic and Suru were suddenly gone. They were now moving too fast for everyone else to keep up. One moment they'd appear in the air, then later at a pillar. With these fusions, the created beings were faster than what Sonic's max speed was.

"I can't keep up," Knuckles said. Tails, Cream, and Amy agreed with Knuckles. Tails' ears sperked, he turned around and saw Mileka and Ruby attempting to fuse.

"Oh hell no!" Tails yelled. The others reacted. "Knuckles!"

"Right!" Knuckles said. Tails pulled out his emerald, and placed it between Knuckles and himself. They placed their hands around it and fused back to Tuckles, along with Ruka. Tuckles and Ruka immediately started to fight. Amy, Cream, Mya, and Cocoa turned to each other. They just stood there, staring at each other. Amy pulled out her red emerald, and it began to float. Mya pulled out a white chaos emerald, all seven emeralds were present. Mya's emerald floated as well. At the same time, the emeralds floated between them. They placed their hands over their respective emeralds. Amy and Cream were confused on how to do this anyway.

"How does this work?" Cream asked.

"I'm not sure," Amy began. "I heard what Tails said, but let's see." They both relaxed and they felt energy rushing through them. The whole process started, and both sides began to fuse. The fusions completed. Rémy was a darker pink with rabbit ears. The color of the designs on top of her head was brown, as well as the tips of her rabbit ears. The quills were regular quills like Amy's. The eye's resembled Cream's, retaining Amy's face. Mocoa was a complete replica, teal colored skin, brown colored designs and tipped ears, and no ringed eyes. They bot now looked at each other.

"I'm sorry," Mocoa said sadly.

"Same here," Rémy said. Mocoa dashed at Rémy and she moved to the side, dodging Mocoa. Mocoa stopped instantly and looked at Rémy. She put her arms up.

"Chaos repulse!" Mocoa yelled as she flew her arms down. Six electric beams shot outwards, expanding and hitting Rémy. Rémy flew back, and could hardly catch herself on her legs. She put her hand on the ground to help slow herself down. As she looked up, Mocoa was running toward her. Mocoa kneed Rémy in the face. Rémy finally retaliated with a blow to Mocoa's stomach and a high kick in the head. Rémy started to fly up with her ears flapping away. She pointed her hand down.

"Chaos blast!" She yelled. A red ball of energy shot out and hit Mocoa. Mocoa hell to the ground, she got and flew up at Rémy. As they both were in the air, they just had a simple air fight.

Tuckles and Ruka had their hands locked, trying to push each other over. Tuckles was pushed into a pillar.

"I think it's time you give up," Ruka said. Tuckles put up a smile.

"No." Tails managed to say. After a minute of struggling, Tuckles pushed Ruka away, started to run, and rammed his right shoulder into Ruka. Ruka hit the pillar of her own behind her. "Chaos Carapace." Tuckles' muscle mass increased. Tuckles knelt to the ground on his knee. 'Why did it… hurt me?' Tuckles managed to get up trying to ignore the sudden pain.

"It seemed you're hurt," Ruka said.

"Shut up." Tuckles replied. Tuckles took a sudden run, and tried to punch Ruka, but she moved, and he left an implant of his fist in the cement. Tuckles wasn't even hurt after doing this.

"Oh my god." Ruka muttered. Tuckles removed his fist from the cement and let it to the side. Tuckles didn't even attempt to confront Ruka. "What's wrong?" Tuckles opened his mouth a bit and let out a small sigh. The soft side of Ruka was coming out.

"I… can't," Tuckles managed to say. Tuckles' muscle mass faded off.

"This is ridiculous," Ruka thought. Ruka started to run at Tuckles. She attempted to punch him in the side of his face, but Tuckles caught her fist with his left hand. Ruka started to worry. Tuckles pulled his right arm back, and threw it at Ruka. He hit Ruka in the left side of her face, and let go of her right hand. Ruka started to lose balance going backwards. Tuckles then hit Ruka again, then jumped with his right knee in front and hit Ruka in the face. He then flew over as Ruka fell behind. Tuckles turned around, and Ruka was getting up. Ruka ran at Tuckles and tried to hit him, but Tuckles moved too fast. Tuckles punched at Ruka, and put a small cut on her face. Ruka ended up punching back cutting his face as well. The blood from the scratch started to roll off their cheeks. Ruka attempted another punch, but Tuckles ducked a bit, and punched Ruka in the stomach. Ruka put her hands on her stomach and fell to her knees. "I… don't… understand." Tuckles just stood there. "Chaos wave!" Ruka put her hands out and a wave of energy shot out. Tuckles didn't move, but Ruka was running off back to the middle of the building.

"Don't test me."

-

Mocoa was on the ground, her face with blood here and there. Rémy was doing a number on her. Rémy stopped until Mocoa would fight again. But the condition she's in, she doesn't look like she'll fight. Mocoa managed to put up her hand, and a pink ball appeared. She placed it on her chest, and lot of her bruises disappeared. She pointed her hand at Rémy.

"Chaos blast!" Mocoa yelled. A blue ball of energy shot out and hit Rémy. Rémy flew into the air, and started to flat her ears to keep into the air. Mocoa got up and aimed at Rémy. "Chaos blast!" Another ball of energy shot out, but Rémy moved, and charged at Mocoa. Rémy grabbed Mocoa by the waist, put her feet on the ground, and threw her into a nearby pillar. Mocoa did a right side kick in Rémy's left arm. Rémy moved a bit to the side, and Mocoa moved to Rémy and punched her. Rémy attempted to punch back, but Mocoa moved and Rémy almost fell over. Mocoa ducked down and tripped Rémy. Rémy quickly got up and started to hit Mocoa like crazy.

Mocoa couldn't defend herself, but Rémy stopped her rampage. Mocoa had her chance. Mocoa heard someone running, and she looked to see who it was. It was Ruka. Mocoa turned back to Rémy, and tried to punch her in the face. Rémy moved her body to the left, grabbed Mocoa's arm, grabbed Mocoa's shirt, lifted Mocoa up and slammed her into the ground. Rémy looked at the running Ruka. Ruka stopped running.

"Chaos wave!" Ruka yelled swiping her hands out. A wave of energy shot out at Rémy, but Rémy couldn't hold it out, and she flew into a pillar behind her. Rémy looked up and saw Tuckles flying by his Tails. Tuckles came down fast at Ruka, who was just standing there. Tuckles flew parallel to the ground, and he got ahead of Ruka. He put his Arm out and tripped her on her legs. She fell over and landed next to Mocoa. Tuckles flew up then came down next to Ruka.

"You shouldn't do that," Tuckles said. Everyone looked up and saw Shadic and Suru, still going speed at speed. Shadic ended up being hit down to the others. Shadic landed next to Tuckles.

"This guy is good, man," Shadic said. Suru, still being in the air pointed both hands.

"Chaos multiblast!" Suru yelled. Four balls of energy shot at the entire group. They all jumped away and such, but Mocoa and Ruka stayed.

"Chaos shield!" They both yelled. A big bubble appeared around them, and they weren't affected by the blasts.

"Dang it," Tuckles said. "Oh no." Everyone looked to see what Tuckles was talking about. Suru went down to Ruka and Mocoa. They all started to float up into the air. Everyone started to worry about this.

"It's like they've been doing this for years," Shadic said. As they floated up, they appeared side by side. The four emeralds they all had appeared and started to circle around them. They began to glow white. After a minute of glowing, the glowing ceased, and the three merged.


	7. Chapter 6

"Cream," Tails said. Cream looked over to Tails, and he smiled.

-

The ultimate fusion was definitely this one. A bright light appeared after the merge of the three counterpart fusions. As the white light dimmed off, Tuckles, Rémy, and Shadic could finally see the full creation. Shortened quills, the ears, resembling a hedgehog's ear was much bigger. Four echidna quills on the side of his face, and two fox tails. His whole color was a blue, somewhat like Sonic's, but a tad bit lighter. If looked at closely, you could sometimes see an electrical spark on his skin, but it was super rare.

"This is insane," Tuckles said. The new fusion landed down on the ground and everyone now had a full glimpse of this new person.

"I find this funny," Surkamo said. "You won't be able to fight this off. Or merely even try to fuse all together."

"We'll see about that," Shadic said. "Chaos blast!" A blue ball of energy shot out at Surkamo. The ball hit him, but no effect. Surkamo began to laugh.

"This is over," Surkamo said. Surkamo started to spin super fast, and flew down at Tuckles, and hit him into a pillar. He hit the pillar within a second. Shadic started to spin up as Surkamo stopped spinning. Shadic went right at Surkamo and hit him back a bit, but as Shadic came out of the spin, Surkamo threw a fist at him, causing him to fly into a pillar his own. Surkamo turned around to Rémy. Rémy put her hands out.

"Chaos control!" Rémy said. She tricked him with her hands being placed out towards him. She teleported behind Surkamo, and put him into a headlock. Surkamo was trying to get Rémy loose, but couldn't. He even tried throwing his arms down, but nothing could break the lock. Tuckles and Shadic got out of their respective pillars and walked to Rémy and Surkamo. They kept their distance. Tuckles and Shadic held out their hands and pointed toward Surkamo.

"Chaos blast!" They both yelled. Two balls of energy shot out and hit Surkamo, but it didn't stop there. Since Surkamo couldn't move, it gave Shadic and Tuckles a chance to take down Surkamo. They continued to yell "Chaos blast!" and shoot at Surkamo. He was defenseless. One shot after another, one small explosion after another, Surkamo was at a disadvantage. Surkamo had enough of this, he attempted to kick backwards and hit Rémy off him, but as he kicked backwards, he lost his balance and fell forward, with Rémy keeping him in the headlock. Tuckles and Shadic put their hands down.

"Come on, we're waiting for ya," Tuckles said. Surkamo looked up at them and looked back at the ground he was on. Surkamo put his hands on the ground and pushed himself up till he could manage to stand up. He put his arms up and pushed them down fast, and the lock came undone. Surkamo turned around and hit Rémy into the pillar behind them, then turned back around.

"Chaos multiblast!" Surkamo yelled putting out his hands. Two balls of energy shot out at Tuckles and Shadic. They both moved, Tuckles just stood where he moved to, and Shadic turned to a ball and went at Surkamo. Surkamo moved back a bit, as Shadic was trying to hit him in the side. Tuckles turned a bit to the side, put up his left arm with the lower arm pointing the opposite direction.

"Chaos binding screen," Tuckles said as he swiped his hand out at Surkamo , with his fingers and thumb pointed out. Three blue transparent film like streaks appeared and began to circle around Surkamo's head area. Surkamo started to yell a bit, and put his hands on his head and fell to his knees. Tuckles put his hand down and turned his whole body toward Surkamo. Surkamo just stayed on his knees, head throbbing. After some of the pain went away, he stood up, having the blue films still circling him.

"Oh man, you are all done," Surkamo said. He put his hands out at Tuckles. "Chaos multiblast!" Nothing happened. The chaos ability Tuckles had placed on Surkamo is causing him not to be able to do Chaos abilities. "No, this can't be right."

"Oh, but it is." Tuckles put his hands out. "Chaos blast!" A ball of energy shot out, Surkamo jumped up and dodged it. Shadic came at Surkamo in a ball again, and hit him higher into the air and into the corner of a pillar. Surkamo's flight caused the corner to break in, and he hit another pillar as he fell down. He finally hit the ground. Surkamo had some blood on his right cheek, and a few bruises here and there. Rémy flew on her ears to Surkamo. She stayed in the air waiting for Surkamo to get up. Surkamo managed to stand up, and he put one hand on the pillar. He began to breathe hard.

"Chaos freeze," Rémy said as she put her hand out toward Surkamo. A small white ball flew down at Surkamo, and hit his left lower leg. His whole lower left leg began to freeze up. Surkamo started to yelp.

"Damn…you!" Surkamo yelled. Surkamo jumped to a pillar at the side, jumped to the other pillar, back and forth. He got up to Rémy and jumped out at her. He grabbed Rémy and brought her with him to the ground, but she landed on her back. Surkamo got up and was ready to fight Tuckles and Shadic hand-to-hand. Shadic came at him and threw a punch. He hit Surkamo in the face, but Surkamo punched back. He then punched Shadic in the gut. Shadic put one hand on his stomach. Surkamo then did a high kick with his left leg, and hit Shadic with the frozen part of his leg. Shadic fell over, he began to feel disoriented. He had no idea what was happening at this point, his view of everything was all wobbly.

Tuckles was left to fend on his own. Surkamo turned to a ball and hit Tuckles into a pillar of his own. Surkamo backed up after the hit, and got out of the ball. Tuckles then just stood there, and Surkamo rushed at him. Tuckles moved a bit to the side, and punched out and hit Surkamo straight in the nose. His nose began to bleed as he sat on the ground.

"Man…" Surkamo said.

"Sucks, I know," Tuckles said. Surkamo immediately got up and hit Tuckles in the nose as well. His nose began to bleed as well, but Tuckles didn't fall over. Tuckles wiped the blood away when it finished. Tuckles threw a punch at Surkamo, which he caught. Surkamo tried a punch of his own, but Tuckles pivoted his body and dodged it. Tuckles punched back, but Surkamo caught this one as well. Tuckles then tried a high kick, which Surkamo ducked and Tuckles missed. As Tuckles placed his foot on the ground, Surkamo kneed Tuckles in the stomach. The spinning blue streaks around Surkamo disappeared.

"Now it's time to take you down." Surkamo slammed his left leg on the ground, and the ice broke off. Tuckles tried to punch Surkamo, but Surkamo caught it, ducked down a bit, and put out his hand on Tuckles' stomach. "Chaos blast!" The blast hit Tuckles' stomach and he flew over into the same pillar he had originally hit. Rémy got off the ground, and pointed her hands out.

"Chaos freeze!" Rémy yelled. A white ball shot at Surkamo, hitting his back and freezing it up. Rémy started to run at Surkamo. Surkamo threw his arms down, and the ice broke. He turned around and saw Rémy coming in at him. She punched him straight in the face. Surkamo flew over, and started to slide on the ground towards Tuckles. Rémy ran at Surkamo as he got up. Rémy attempted another punch, but missed. She then attempted a spinning kick, and hit his arm. Surkamo moved a bit, but put his hand out.

"Chaos blast!" A ball of energy hit Rémy and she started to slide on the ground too. Tuckles attempted to hit Surkamo on the top of his head with his foot, but Surkamo caught his foot. Surkamo pulled him over his head and threw him to Rémy. Shadic began to see this whole deal. His vision cleared up after being dizzy. He saw Rémy and Tuckles get up with Surkamo coming and taking them down.

"This is enough," Shadic said. Shadic pushed his hands on the ground and pushed his body up. He stood up and started to spin up. He then rushed towards the others. Surkamo hit Rémy and Tuckles back and Shadic ended up coming in and hitting Surkamo into a pillar. Shadic bounced on the ground, then got out of the ball.

"Chaos multiblast!" Surkamo said as he threw out his hands. Two energy balls shot out at the others, but they moved in time to dodge them. They looked back over, Surkamo was gone. "Chaos multiblast!" Two energy balls came down from above them. They moved again and noticed Surkamo was in the air.

"There he is," Shadic said. Surkamo put out both of his hands once more.

"Chaos maelstrom!," Surkamo yelled. Two red rings appeared around his hands, then disappeared. A red transparent sphere appeared around Shadic, Rémy and Tuckles. Three small red balls with red trailing circled them as well. They couldn't move.

"I can't move!" Rémy yelled.

"I can't either," Tuckles said. Surkamo began to laugh. "Guys, I can't feel chaos energy."

"It feels like I don't have an emerald at all," Shadic said.

"Chaos multiblast!" Surkamo yelled. Two more balls of energy shot down at the frozen group. He continued to shoot and shoot, hitting them every time. After all the shots had been made, the sphere disappeared, but the three orbiting balls continued to circle around them. "Chaos multiblast!" They all ran outside the middle, going separate ways. Surkamo continued to shoot out energy balls everywhere, trying to hit them and get them out in the open.

"Hey, we need to hit him somehow." Rémy said.

"Yeah, I know, but we can't. No chaos energy." Tuckles said.

"We need to figure something out." Shadic said. Shadic jumped pillar by pillar until he was at Surkamo's level. He jumped out and turned into a ball. Surkamo saw him and shot a energy ball at him. Shadic got out of the ball, and another energy ball came at him, and hit him once more. As he fell to the ground, Surkamo kept shooting and hitting him.

"No!" Rémy yelled. Rémy ran out to Shadic, who was now lying on the ground. Surkamo shot another ball down at her; she moved to the left and dodged the ball. Once again, he shot one at her, but this time, she let the ball hit her arm, and she blocked it off.

"Wow," Surkamo said. "Chaos blast!" Surkamo shot another ball at Rémy, but she hit it away again. Surkamo shot another, and Rémy crossed her arms. The blast came and hit Rémy, but she held the blast ball on her arms. She was trying with all of her might to try and stand up with the blast ball pushing her.

Tuckles started to fly up using his tails, and as he got to the same level as Surkamo, he began to fly towards him. Surkamo noticed Tuckles coming at him, and he pointed his hands toward him. He shot another chaos blast, but Tuckles hit the blast back with his arm and it hit Surkamo into a pillar and falling to the ground. The three red dots circling them now disappeared. Tuckles lowered himself down to Rémy and Shadic.

"Ok, we have energy now, we should try and fuse," Tuckles said.

"I don't think…. We'll be able to," Shadic said getting himself up.

"Why do you think that?"

"Look at the way they did it."

"It's probably the same concept." Tuckles' emerald came outside of his body and rotated around him. "We need to do this, quick."

"Right," Rémy and Shadic said. Shadic's emeralds appeared, and Rémy's as well.

"We can do this you guys," Shadic said. The four emeralds began to circle around them, and they all began to float into the air. Surkamo got himself up and looked around. He looked up and saw the three attempting to fuse. He levitated up to the level of the others.

"No!" Surkamo yelled. "It's too late."

"They learn too fast," he heard Rouge say. Surkamo turned his head to the right and saw Rouge sitting against a pillar. "If they didn't see you all fuse, they wouldn't be able to figure it out."

"Shut up! Chaos feedback!" Surkamo pointed his hand out at Rouge. A white orb with a ring around it appeared near her chest. It disappeared, and Rouge yelled out in pain and fell to the ground. She was motionless. He looked back over at the others fusing. The three went together and a flash of white light blasted out. The new figure was here, Shéles(shay-els). He was purplish-blue with blue eyes. Big hedgehog ears, medium sized quills, six blue echidna quills and two fox tails with white tips.

"You like this?" Shéles said. Surkamo didn't reply, but instead, he started to spin up and went at Shéles. Shéles was hit and he was slammed through a few pillars. After hitting the ground, he immediately got up and did a spin of his own, and hit Surkamo across the hall, then hit him on the side back to the middle. Surkamo laid on the ground. Shéles jumped up into the air, and back to the middle and held out his hands. "Chaos psionic storm!" A square area around Surkamo began to shoot lightning everywhere, hurting Surkamo. After the storm was done, Surkamo threw his hands out.

"Chaos lightning!" Surkamo yelled. A small white bolt shot out and hit Shéles.

"Chaos control!" Shéles teleported down to Surkamo. He began to spin up on Surkamo. Surkamo had enough of this, and he kicked Shéles off. Shéles got out of the spin, and Surkamo was starting a spin of his own. He shot at Shéles and hit him into a pillar. As Surkamo came out of the ball, Shéles punched Surkamo down. "Chaos psionic storm!" Another wave of electrical beams started to shoot out and hit Surkamo.

"Chaos control!" Surkamo teleported behind Shéles and hit him down. "Chaos blast!" A white ball of energy shot down and hit Shéles. "How would you like this? Chaos psionic storm." Another wave of electrical beams started to shoot out around Shéles. Shéles was definitely getting hurt. After the wave died off, Shéles managed to stand up.

"Nice. Chaos blast!" Shéles swiped his hands and a blast ball shot out at Surkamo.

"Chaos blast!" Surkamo shot his own, and both blasts hit each other. No one was hit. Surkamo held out his arms downwards at Shéles. "Chaos flare!" Surkamo shot several fire balls down at Shéles. Shéles was hit by at least three of them. Shéles' blood was practically heating up, he could easily feel the heat come off his skin.

'Dammit, this is ridiculous. I'm just gonna have to use brute force.' Shéles looked at Surkamo, he began to study him. 'I can't just use abilities, that is all he is concentrating on. Maybe I should just mix. Hmmmm… I know what to do.' Shéles started to smile. "Chaos control!" Shéles teleported above Surkamo, and he punched him down. "Chaos blast!" He shot a ball of energy down at the falling Surkamo. He began to spin up and went down as well. Surkamo moved over, and the blast went passed him, but Shéles came down and hit Surkamo back down. "Chaos psionic storm!" As Surkamo hit the ground, a wave of electrical beams shot out and hit Surkamo. After the wave went away, Surkamo got up and Shéles landed on the ground. Surkamo punched at Shéles, but it was dodged. Shéles uppercutted Surkamo, and then jumped out with his knee ahead of him, and hit Surkamo in the stomach. Surkamo started to breathe hard, and put his hands on his knees.

"Damn," Surkamo muttered. "Amazing. Taken down by our own weapon." Surkamo removed his hands from his knees and attempted to punch Shéles, and hit him in straight in the face. Then did a complete turn and punched him in the face again. "Chaos blast." He shot a quick ball of energy at Shéles and he hit the pillar a few feet behind him. Surkamo walked over to Shéles and punched in the face with his left fist. Then, he repeated it with his right fist. Again with his left fist, but Shéles caught it. Shéles practically turned around, and put Surkamo into the same position he was in.

They were becoming…. Exhausted. The fighting was too much, the fusions done were making it worse. They were breathing hard; they were barely even managing to even fight. Shéles punched Surkamo two times, and just stopped. All strength was almost gone.

"Chaos… spear." Shéles managed to say. A small yellow x shot out and hit Surkamo. Surkamo slid along the wall on to his knees.

"Chaos control." Surkamo teleported a ways away from Shéles, behind him anyway. "I can pull this off. Chaos blast!" Surkamo put out his hands, and a white ball of energy shot out at Shéles. Shéles had an adrenaline rush and jumped high into the air. Surkamo saw him do this, and jumped up as well. They began to fight, speed at speed. They fought like they had at least a week of rest. They would jump to a pillar, attempt a kick, land to the ground, and attempt punches. No matter where they would go to, it would be even.

They appeared standing on the ground, and just trying to hit each other. Shéles finally managed to kick Surkamo back, and he ran his shoulder into him to cause him to move back further and fall to the ground. Shéles jumped high into the air and pointed his hands down.

"Chaos psionic storm!" Shéles yelled. A wave of electrical beams shot out and hit Surkamo. After the wave faded, Surkamo pointed his right hand towards Shéles.

"Chaos lightning!" A small bolt shot out at Shéles, but Shéles moved to dodge it, and Surkamo started to spin up and went at Shéles. He hit Shéles upwards, and as he got out of the spin, he punched Shéles down and on to the ground. Surkamo came to the ground as Shéles stood up. Surkamo attempted a fast punch, but Shéles put his right hand on the incoming arm, and grabbed the fist with his left hand. Shéles quickly let go and punched Surkamo in the chest. As Surkamo backed up, Shéles moved forward, and punched Surkamo in the face. Shéles quickly started to spin up and hit Surkamo, keeping up the spin as he pushed him. He pushed him into a pillar, and kept spinning in to him. He came out, and stopped the spin. He landed down right in front Surkamo, and started to punch Surkamo, one after another. Shéles then backed up and put his hands out.

"Chaos blast!" Shéles yelled. A white ball of energy shot out and his Surkamo. Surkamo then moved out quickly and punched Shéles in the face, then put his hand on his stomach.

"Chaos blast!" Surkamo yelled. The energy ball shot out directly into Shéles stomach. Shéles began to just fly back. He caught himself on his toes with one hand dragging on the ground. Surkamo spinned up during this, and came at Shéles, and hit him just as Shéles did. Surkamo got out of the spin, and attempted to punch him with his left hand, but Shéles caught it with his right hand, then punched Surkamo with his left hand. Surkamo began to step back a bit, and Shéles pointed his hands.

"Chaos blast!" A white ball of energy shot out and hit Surkamo causing him to fall on to his back after a small drift in the air. Shéles started to spin up, and he went over to Surkamo and started to spin on him. He jumped up, got out of the spin, and pointed his hands down. "Chaos spear!" A yellow x shot out and hit Surkamo, though it didn't do much but create marks on his arms. Surkamo was holding his stomach, since his skin must have been burning. Surkamo got up, and jumped at Shéles. Shéles moved a bit, but Surkamo came around and hit him down onto the ground. Shéles quickly got up, and Surkamo went at him, feet first. Shéles moved back, and Surkamo missed him. Surkamo then attempted a sidekick, which knocked Shéles over. Shéles quickly got up and punched Surkamo, jumped, then did a spin kick, causing Surkamo to fall to the ground, just as Shéles did. Surkamo got up, and Shéles started to run towards a pillar. Surkamo started to follow him, and as Shéles got to the pillar, he started to run up it. Surkamo got confused for a slight second. Shéles jumped off the pillar with a back flip, and as he finished it, he pointed his hands at Surkamo. "Chaos psionic storm!" A wave of electrical beams started to hit Surkamo. He began to scream as it hit him. It seemed to get stronger and stronger every time it was used.

As the wave disappeared, Surkamo fell to his knees, then all the way down. Shéles landed on the ground, but he kept his distance. He didn't know if Surkamo was actually that hurt or tired. He put his hands up and it started to glow green. When it turned blue, he put his hand down.

'It's over.' Shéles thought. Shéles walked over to Surkamo and just looked at him. "Hey, look. I'm sorry about all of this. We are not the bad guys, and we know you aren't the bad guys." Surkamo opened his eyes and looked Shéles. "I hope we're cool, alright? We don't want any more fighting. Also, we are having a party tomorrow at the park in our town. If you want, you can join us. Please, we'd appreciate it." Surkamo didn't do anything, but his expression turned to 'I'm sorry'. Shéles started to walk away and walked over to Rouge, who had been lying in the same place during the entire fight between him and Surkamo. 'Poor Rouge.' Shéles put out one of his hands, and it started to glow white. Rouge's injuries started to disappear. She opened her eyes, feeling as though as she survived from near-death.

"You…. You healed me." She managed to say. Shéles smiled. He started to glow white all over, and split into three, then split to six. Everyone was back to normal. Rouge was amazed by this, though, she seen them fuse. Sonic put his hands out to Rouge. Rouge grabbed his hand and Sonic pulled her up.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Knuckles said. They all began to walk away from the center of these strange halls. They reached the back of the building, and walked through the door. Tails looked back for a quick second and saw a flash of white light. He looked on back and walked with the others out to the beach. It was getting late, and they were all tired.

"Jease," Sonic began. "That was some fight, eh guys?"

"Yeah," Knuckles said. "They were a good match." Sonic and Knuckles acted like it was practice of some sort.

"I hope we'll all just get along now," Cream said.

"I think they will," Sonic said. "I'm pretty sure they've figured everything out." They continued to walk along the beach, the lights were reflecting off the water, and there were barely any waves, so they were visible.

"Look, I'll see you all later," Shadow said. "See ya tomorrow."

"See ya Shadow," Sonic said.

"Later man," Knuckles said. Shadow walked off a separate direction. They continued their walk across the beach, just thinking about what happened, the new things they learned and such. Everything was just so sudden. At a certain point, they didn't care. The fight was over, and it was all out of their heads now. Nothing could bring it up.

"Cream," Tails said. Cream looked over at Tails, and he smiled.

"Yes, Tails?" Cream asked looking over at him. They both stopped, leaving the others continuing to walk. Tails continued to smile, leaving Cream confused. Tails really had nothing to say, he just wanted to look at Cream. Cream put out a small blush. "Oh, Tails." Cream smiled and hugged Tails. Cream moved back a bit, and they continued to walk behind the others. They got back to their resident area, with all the shops and such. There were a few benches in the middle of this turn around street thing. Tails and Cream sat down on one of them, along with Rouge and Knuckles sitting down on the bench next to them. Sonic and Amy just stood up, and, well, I guess they had to talk about something.

"So…" Sonic began. "What's the plan for tomorrow?"

"Not sure man," Knuckles said. "The party and such, Tails is bringing the food and the goods, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, boys, it'll be a fun day tomorrow." Amy said.

"It's good to get out and have fun," Rouge said. Rouge put her elbow into Knuckles' arm. "Right Knuckle-head?"

"Yeah yeah," Knuckles said. Everyone began to chuckle a bit.

"Cream," Tails said. "I love you."

"I love you too, Tails," Cream said. They both went in for a small kiss.

"Woo!" Sonic yelled. Tails and Cream looked back blushing.

"Sonic, be nice," Amy said.

"I am." Sonic replied. Tails and Cream laughed a bit with the others. Tails and Cream got off the bench and walked to the other bench, without sitting down.

"So, are you sure you have everything under control for tomorrow?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah," Tails said. Tails looked up at the huge digital clock on the building across from them. It read 11:58. "It's getting kind of late."

"Yeah, but it wouldn't kill to stay out for a bit longer." Rouge said. "It's a nice night tonight." Everyone agreed with that. It was a pleasant night. Quiet, calm, the perfect night some would say. It's the sort of night that you wouldn't want to end, you wouldn't want to go home and go to sleep. But, if you did go home, you would drop down and probably cry. Just that feeling, the time you have, just seems so endless.

After another 10 minutes of chit-chat, they were all ready to just go home. It was a long night, and they needed the rest. They began to walk down the street back to the houses and such. Passing the now-closed shops. Being a Friday night, all shops closed at 12 am. They continued on. As they left the town part of everything, they stopped at Rouge's house and dropped of Rouge.

"Goodnight," Rouge said.

"Goodnight," everyone replied. They continued their walk and reached Knuckles place. It looked like he never turns on a light or something. There were no lights on, even on the outside.

"See ya all," Knuckles said walking inside.

"See ya!" everyone replied. They continued to walk down and they reached Sonic's place. Sonic and Amy did a quick hug, and Sonic and Tails did a quick hand shake with a fist.

"Have a good night," Sonic said.

"You two," Tails and Cream replied.

"Bye Sonikku," Amy said.

"Why must you be so mean to me?" Sonic asked. They began to laugh and Sonic went inside.

"Oh wow," Amy said. "It's really quiet tonight."

"Yeah," Tails said. Cream silently grabbed Tails' hand as they continued to walk. Cream wasn't silent enough, cause Amy caught it and watched it happen. She thought this was really cute. She didn't want to say anything. They reached Amy's house, and Amy gave Cream a quick hug, as well as Tails.

"See you all tomorrow." She said.

"Ok, bye Amy," Tails said.

"Good night, Amy," Cream said. Amy walked into her house and turned the light on. She looked out the window to Sonic's house. Sonic was obviously watching this whole thing. Amy was somewhat mad and kind of laughing at the same time. Sonic turned his lights off, we're pretty sure he's going to bed…. Not really. Trying to stay in the clear. Amy didn't do that, she left it on and watched Tails and Cream, just as Sonic was doing. Tails and Cream continued their walk, with hands locked through the small dark path. After a few minutes, they stopped in front of Cream's house.

Cream and Tails turned to each other and just stared into each other's eyes.

"Wow, Cream," Tails began. "You're …"

"What?" Cream asked.

"You're… you're eyes. They're so… beautiful." Cream blushed at this comment and smiled.

"ohh, thank you Tails." Cream gave a quick kiss on Tails' cheek.

-'You go big guy.' Sonic thought.-

Tails and Cream just stared at each other. They both looked down and back up. They slowly got closer to each other… closer and closer. Their lips met. They both opened their mouths, tilted their heads a bit, and closed again. Tails felt Cream's tongue slip into his mouth, which caught him by surprise, but it didn't matter. Tails had done the same. A minute passed, and they backed their faces away from each other, starting to stare once more.

"I love you Cream."

"I love you too Tails." They started to hug each other, and they stood there in that hug for at least a few minutes. To Sonic and Amy, it seemed like an eternity. They released the hug, and Cream and Tails walked to Cream's door. Cream opened the door and turned on the light. She looked back at Tails. "Goodnight, Tails."

"Goodnight, sweetie." Cream closed the door slowly. Tails walked away from her door and continued on the path to his place.

-Sonic and Amy looked at each other, though they were in two different houses, with jaws dropped. Sonic waved, as a signal 'goodnight', and walked away from the window. Amy went to her phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" Cream asked.

"Hey," Amy said.

"Oh, hey Amy."

"I…. I don't know what to say."

"About what?"

"You and Tails."

"Oh Amy."-

Tails continued his walk to his place. He arrived at the door, he opened it. He turned on the nearest light, and turned on some music. The song "Rush – Roll the Bones(live)" came on. 'Well, you can stake that claim, good work is the key to good fortune. Winners take that praise, losers seldom take that blame…' This was probably one of his favorite songs. Something that he could relax to before he went to bed. He walked to his bathroom, and there were a few speakers in there. He could hear the music being played anywhere in his house. Pretty nifty.

Tails got his toothbrush, put toothpaste on it, and began to brush his teeth. After two minutes passed, he rinsed his mouth and did a quick floss. After all of his regular hygiene things, he looked at himself in the mirror. As he looked, he saw Cream standing next to him. He smiled and got a bit of chills.

"I love her." Tails walked out of his bathroom and turned out the light. He walked back to the living room to turn off the music, since the song was near the end. 'Why are we here? Because we're here, roll the bones… roll the bones. Why does it happen? Because it happens, roll the bones…. Roll the bones. –Because we're here.' The final drums and such started to beat, with the piano at the end of the drum roll, and the last music beat. Tails pressed a button on the player, and the cheering from the crowd on the song stopped.

Tails walked to his room, and turned the light on. He walked over to his bed and just jumped backwards on to his back on to it. Tails looked at his clock, and it said 12:24 AM. Tails looked back. He removed his shoes and socks and got under his blankets. He pressed a button on the shelf above him, and the lights turned off. He was quickly dozing off, he was so exhausted.

He began to breathe slowly, and his body sank into the bed. He was out like a light.


	8. Chapter 7

_You'll need to download 4 songs, which I will provide the links to. Please go to this webpage(copy and paste it into your browser), right click the links at that page, and save target as. When the song is noted, play it (that includes the ones that are supposedly sung except Resist). Please, enjoy._

_ Song play: Rush – The Color of Right_

Tails woke up to see the morning sun sink through the closed blinds of his bedroom windows. He didn't hesitate to get up and move to the edge of his bed. He stretched out his arms and yawned. He looked over at his clock, reading 7:51 am 5/25/2009. It was a wonder to see a week go by so fast. It really didn't bother him. He had more important things on his mind. Like, the party.

Tails walked out of his bedroom and straight to his bathroom. Though he still has sleepies in his eyes, it really didn't cause him to hit a door or a wall. But, it happened a few times, and Sonic was there to witness it. Tails turned his shower on by pulling the only lever down, and flipping a switch for hot water. Same ol' Tails, making things a bit more… Simpler. He always had his days, making things to ease life's problems. Some would think this wouldn't ease life's problems, but, if everyone took thought of it, it actually did.

Tails got in the shower as it turned warm and steam began to fill the bathroom. He let the water soak through his fur, and he began to push down on his fur. Within a minute, he had the shampoo ready. He found it really unnecessary for soap. Later, he would use the conditioner. A quick five minute shower, and he was out. He grabbed a towel from the rack, and started to dry himself off, but he turned to a big poof ball. Tails kind of chuckled cause of how he looked.

"Well, at least I got my comb," Tails said with a chuckle. He started to brush his fur down, and low and behold, he was fine. He brushed his teeth and got all of his regular hygiene stuff done. Tails was set and ready to go. Tails walked to his kitchen and began to fill up a cooler sitting in the middle of it with ice. After that, he threw his sodas and his package of hotdogs into it. He was definitely set now. Tails grabbed a remote off the counter and turned some music on. The first song to come on was "The Color of Right" by Rush. Tails loved this song. He always closed his eyes to this song as it played.

"I don't have an explanation…," Tails began to sing with the song. After a while, he started to make his breakfast, just some scrambled eggs. He quickly gobbled them up, and took a seat on his couch listening to his tunes. He heard the door knock. He got up and opened the door. It was Cream in a white shirt and white shorts.

"Hey Tails," Cream said.

"Hey Cream," Tails replied. Cream walked in and sat down on the couch with Tails.

"So, you all set for the party?"

"You bet."

"You got everything then?"

"Yep. And I'm bringing a bit extra."

"What's the extra?"

"You'll see."

"Come on, tell me… Please." Cream started to beg. Of course, Tails kept his word and wouldn't say.

"I'm sorry Cream."

"Don't worry, I'll wait. So, you ready?"

"Yep."

"Let's go then." Tails and Cream stood up. Tails grabbed the cooler and a small blue box type thing. He placed it on top of the cooler, and he pulled a handle from the cooler and started to roll the cooler with him. As they walked out of the house, the door automatically locked, and they were on their way. "I hope the others come."

"They will." Tails moved his left hand over to Cream, and she grabbed his left hand.

-

"Sonic!" Amy yelled.

She probably was yelling at Sonic for the past half hour to get up. Knowing Sonic, he doesn't really listen to Amy a lot. Mostly because he's giving her a hard time. Giving the usual quotes: "Gosh Amy", "Leave me alone", "I'm trying to sleep", "I got better things to do than wake up to seeing you." At the same time, Amy had her replies to each of those: "Don't start", "Hell no", "Sleep!? Are you crazy! It's 10 o'clock!", "Don't test me." At this point, Amy was getting frustrated. She had to deal with this…. A lot. She decided to leave the room and see if he would get up. Of course, you know he didn't.

Amy went to a spare bedroom and grabbed one of the pillows. She walked back into Sonic's room. Sonic was all curled up under his blankets. Amy raised the pillow and started to wack at him.

"Get up!"

"Never!" After about 5 minutes of her hitting him with a pillow, Sonic decided to grab his pillow and start hitting her back. Well, it worked on the first hit, but Amy's hammer skills were much better than just regular pillow smashing. Amy swung her pillow to the side and smacked Sonic over to the side, and fell off the bed.

"How about now?"

"I'm out of bed, are you happy?"

"Oh yes." Amy gave a "hmph" and started to walk off with her pillow. Sonic just laid there. He finally got up and walked out to the kitchen with Amy. Amy kept her pillow. Uh….

"So what time is it?"

"11 o'clock."

"Dang, we gotta call the others."

"Definitely." Amy began to cook something on the stove. She was making her speciality blue berry pancakes. Everyone died to have her pancakes. She was really skilled in it. Sonic picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hey, come on over man. – Sure. – Ok. – See ya then. Later." Sonic hangs up the phone. He dials again. "Yo, get your butt over here." Sonic hung up the phone a few seconds later. He dialed once more. "Hey, come on over here when you are ready. –Alright. – I didn't… need to know that. – Alright, bye." Sonic hung up the phone.

"What time?"

"Probably within the hour."

"Perfect, Pancakes will be done in time."

"Can't wait, you make some great pancakes." Amy looked at Sonic, and they just stared at each other in the eyes. Amy looked back at the pancakes, and Sonic continued to stare.

-

Shadow was pretty much ready for everything. Knowing him, he was always a step ahead, but he didn't know many things about how people act… He's starting to learn because of that blue hedgehog he knows. Tails has been a great help, but still. Shadow was skating on his little booster shoes on over to Sonic's. He was gonna be the first to Sonic's.

Why does Shadow keep thinking about Azuru? Maybe Sonic was right. They are meant for each other. They seem too alike. But still, looks like Shadow's got a crush. Right now, it wasn't bothering him. He felt his stomach grumble on him, and he started to go faster. He really wanted food, and he knew Amy was cooking. When Sonic invites you over like that over the phone, it's obvious. But, conversations with Shadow on the phone will only last up to at most 1 minute. But the conversation that took place earlier this morning was only 3 seconds.

Shadow was at least 100 yards away from Sonic's house. He was the first to arrive.

-

"Just something simple today," Rouge said to herself. He picked up a black shirt, and black shorts. They were more like jerseys, since they weren't a snug fit, and air went through like nothing. Rouge began to dress up with these clothes. After she was done, she looked up at the mirror. She had tons of pictures all over the sides of it. Just of the whole gang, she always loved to look back at those days. She loved those days.

Rouge walked out of her room, and out of her house. She started to fly with her bat wings and headed down to Sonic's place. Nothing else was on her mind. Just the party.

-

Shadow was sitting down with Sonic, and the door bell rang. Sonic ran to the door and it was Tails and Cream.

"Hey you two." Sonic said.

"Hey Sonic," They both said. They walked in and Tails placed his cooler down. They all walked to the table in the kitchen and joined in with the conversation. "Hey Amy."

"Hi you two. Ready for pancakes?" Amy asked.

"Sure." Tails said.

"Yum-yums!" Cream said. Amy had tons of these pancakes ready. All they needed was…

"You know, there is a door bell." Sonic said. Knuckles and Rouge walked in and closed the door.

"Yeah, we know, but this is much easier." Knuckles said.

"Phht, whatever." The whole gang was here, ready to gorge pancakes and head to the park. These are probably the exact things that happened last time they had a party. But it was so long ago, it was hard to remember. Only certain things were remembered.

"I don't know man, I think more people will come today." Knuckles said.

"Maybe." Tails said. "Man, I gotta get groceries tomorrow."

"Already?" Sonic asked.

"You raided my fricken fridge."

"Oh." Slight pause. "I'm sorry." Everyone started to laugh a bit.

"You need to learn to get your own food Sonic," Rouge said. Sonic walked up, and opened his fridge. It was stocked up on a lot of things. Everyone was surprised.

"Why do you raid Tails' fridge then?"

"Hey, I get hungry quick."

"Yeah, me too, wanna be friends?" Tails asked. Of course that sparked laughter. It kind of reminded everyone about that time back in last Christmas. Everyone got in this conversation about Scrooge and his crap about Christmas. Well, Cream's mom, Vanilla, was trying to say what Scrooge would say. 'I don't like saying merry Christmas.' Tails had his reply ready, and it was impromptu. 'Me neither, wanna be friends?' Everyone was laughing, and Vanilla lost it. She didn't expect it, poor girl, having to deal with these crazy people.

"Ready?" Amy asked.

"YEAH!" Everyone yelled. Amy slapped pancakes on everyone's plates, and then put the syrup on each one.

"You didn't have to do that Amy," Sonic said.

"Nah, it's ok." Everyone began to eat, conversation was gone. The equation was simple. Food equals pancakes, so pancakes plus forks equals no talking. Sonic's was more complicated. It would take Tails a very long time to actually figure that one out. Sonic was done with his pancakes first, but he wasn't rude after he completed. He was actually being civil, he took a napkin, cleaned his face, then took the plate to the sink and washed it. Surprising.

"Were you hungry or something?" Rouge asked.

"Yeah, why?" Sonic replied as Knuckles finished too. Knuckles did the same as Sonic did, cleaned his face with a napkin, and took his plate to the sink and washed it. The others were now aware of this. The only thought in their head at this point was 'they must have been hungry.'

"You guys act like you haven't had food for months," Amy said. "Want more?"

"No thanks," Sonic and Knuckles said.

"Alright then." Everyone continued to eat their own pancakes, and as they finished, everything was cleaned up and ready to go. "Well, how did you all like it?"

"Was really good!" Everyone said.

"You make some awesome pancakes, Amy," Knuckles said. Amy was flattered. She was a really good cook. Most of the time, she was always cooking… Especially cause Sonic doesn't want to cook. Sonic cooks well, but only when he feels like cooking, which, in some cases, can be rare. At this time, it was time to get to the park, and maybe burn off these pancakes with maple syrup that was consumed. Tails was the first to get up, and he walked to the stuff he had brought. Everyone had gotten up too, and was behind Tails.

"Well, like the last time, there will be a lot of people," Tails said. "This will be a lot of fun."

"Can't wait," Sonic said. Everyone agreed.

"Glad to hear it. Let's go." Tails grabbed the handle on his cooler, and lifted it a bit. He walked out of the house with the others right behind him. Sonic stopped, and locked the door as he got out last. Tails and Cream grabbed each other's hands, and continued to walk toward the park with the others a few steps behind. In about ten minutes, they would arrive at the park, but time goes by fast on a fun day. They arrived at the park, and headed on through it. They walked down the little path it had. On the left side, was a lot of grass, and a few buildings from the town. To the right, were tons of trees which weren't very tall. It was like a mini-forest, but before you could actually get to the forest, there was at least 50 feet of grass between the sidewalk and the trees. Tails put his cooler right next to the sidewalk, on the right side. He took the blue box that he had and pressed a button. It opened up, and he pulled out 4 metal rods. He put them on the bottom of the box, and placed it on the ground.

"What is that?" Sonic asked.

"You don't recognize it?" Tails replied.

"No."

"It's my barbecue."

"Oh." After just standing around and conversing, a few people had come to join. Just the regular town's people. Acquaintances. People around the town would bring their own coolers with drinks and such, and if they wanted, they usually came over to Tails and asked for some. Tails didn't care; he actually encourages people to come up and actually have some of it. The people that came would say hi, and everyone would reply back with their hi. More and more came, and the crowd ended up mixing with the Sonic and the others. Tails left his grill and cooler where it was, and joined with the others. It was getting towards mid afternoon, and more and more people were coming.

"What do you all think is gonna happen?" one guy said.

"Maybe the fireworks, like last time," Someone else said back.

"Do you think there will be fireworks?" Cream asked.

"Maybe." Someone else said.

"Some things never change you guys," Sonic said. Everyone agreed with that. A lot of things never changed in their town. "Hey Tails, do you have any card tricks?"

"Why?" Tails asked.

"Well, maybe you can entertain us. Show us some new tricks you got."

"Well, I don't know."

"Come on!" Someone yelled.

"Please, man. Let's see them!"

"Tails, do it for me?" Cream said. Tails looked at Cream, and everyone kind of got quiet. Tails looked up and smiled.

"Well… alright." Everyone started to cheer. Tails walked back to his cooler and such, and opened it up. He pulled out a small blue sleeve, and pulled out a deck of cards. He walked on back over, and everyone was happy. They would finally see more tricks from Tails. He probably had some more that he never had shown. "Ok, I'll start with this one. I think this will be a good little trick." Everyone was ready for this, they all had attention. Tails was skilled at card tricks. He gave his deck to someone. "Shuffle it, please." The person started to shuffle the deck. "Oh shoot! I forgot to remove the jokers." He gets the deck back and starts to look through the deck, and pulls out the jokers, and puts them on the grass below them.

He then shuffles the deck himself, and then puts the deck out, flat on his hand.

"I want you to cut this deck into two parts." Tails said. The guy took the deck and split it, and Tails held his other hand out. He has two decks at this point. "Pick a deck." The person picked the deck in Tails' right hand, and Tails gave that deck to him. "Ok, I want you to pick a card from that deck, but, it can not be the top 5 cards, and I don't want you to look at the cards." The guy goes through the deck, and picks a random card. "Go ahead and look at it, and show everyone else." He shows everyone the card, and Tails doesn't see the card. The card was a jack of hearts. "Put that card in the middle of the deck. Then take the top card of the deck, put it in the middle as well. Amy, Rouge, and you, hold your hands out." They held their hands out. He pointed toward the guy with the deck. "Ok, take three of the cards at the top of the deck, and put them in each of their hands, so each person has one card." The guy passes the top three cards to Amy, Rouge, and the other person. Tails just stood there, not even saying a word at this point. "Flip over the cards." They each flipped the cards up, and each of the cards was a jack, diamonds, clubs, and spades. They all flipped out. They dropped the cards, and Tails picked up the cards that were dropped.

"Holy cow!" Someone yelled.

"My gosh, Tails!" Sonic yelled. "How the hell…" Tails started to laugh a bit. Everyone started to calm down, and some people were explaining what happened to the people that didn't see what happened.

"Another!" Someone yelled.

"Alright." Tails said. Tails fanned out the cards. "Pick a card." A certain person looked around, then he stood up and picked a card, the 5 of clubs. "Show it." Everyone looked at it, except Tails. "Put it in the deck." The guy put it in the deck, and he handed the deck to Knuckles. "Hold on." Tails removed his gloves. Some people were confused at this. Tails grabbed the deck, shuffled the deck, and took a step toward the guy who selected the card. "Ok, now…" Tails picked up the top card, and showed it to the guy. "This is your card." Everyone went 'woah!', and confirmed it was the 5 of clubs. Tails placed the card on top the deck again. "Ok, I want you to put a hand out." The guy put his hand out, and Tails put the card, face down on it. "Now, take your other hand, and put it on top, like a sandwich." The guy does what was told. So now, his hands were together, with a card between them. "Ok, look at this card." Tails picked up top card, and it was a 3 of diamonds. "Remember that card." He placed the card on top of the deck. "Now, when I put the card under your hand, the cards will change." Tails took the card, leaving it face down, and let it go under the sandwich hands. He pulled it back out into full view, and flipped the card over. It was the 5 of clubs. "Now, look at the card in your hands." The guy opened his hands and flipped the card; it was the 3 of diamonds.

"Oh my god!" the guy yelled. He dropped the card and started to shake his hands. He started to run around, yelling 'oh my god'. Everyone else was freaking out too, Sonic and the others were jaw dropped… literally.

"Tails… god dang." Rouge said. Tails started to laugh a bit to himself. Everyone just started to talk about the trick to the others who didn't see them, and just other random things, Tails wasn't going to do any more tricks. Tails grabbed his gloves and put them back on.

"Crazy kid," Knuckles said as he rubbed his hand on top of Tails' head. Tails knelt to the ground and began to pick up his cards. He turned his head to the left as he picked up the last card and saw 7 figures walking towards them. He stood up, and got a clear view. It was the counterparts. "Sonic, look." Everyone looked and saw it was the counterparts. Sonic and the others lined up as the counterparts walked to them. They stopped directly in front of Sonic and his pals, in a line such as theirs. They just stood there, no words. The others noticed this whole thing, and they turned silent, watching it. Swift put out his hand towards Sonic and smiled.

"Sorry about everything man, should of thought things through." Swift said. "So, we cool?" Sonic kind of wide eyed at this. He smiled as well, and grabbed Swift's hand.

"Yeah, we're cool," Sonic said. "Don't worry. Thanks for joining us."

"Awesome, thank you so much." Everyone cheered at this, Sonic and his pals, along with the counterparts joined into the crowd again, though, of course, the conversations were all among different people. For example, Rouge and Manos were having their own conversation about jewels. Who knew? Tails, Cream, Mileka and Cocoa were in their own as well.

"It's cool that you all came," Tails said.

"Yeah, thanks for inviting." Mileka said. "Actually, I want to ask you about something."

"What's that?"

"Do you think we are bad people?"

"Of course not!"

"Why would you think that?" Cream asked.

"I don't know, cause of everything we did." Mileka said. Cocoa put his right hand on Mileka's left shoulder.

"Don't worry Mileka." Cocoa said. Mileka looked up at him and smiled and hugged him. Cream and Tails looked at each other and smiled. They were surprised. They were love birds too. Cocoa seemed like a quiet person. He really didn't say a lot, but he was a very kind person.

"Hey big guy," Sonic said and put his hand on Tails' shoulder. "Care to make some grub?"

"Sure," Tails replied. "HEY! IF YOU ALL WANT SOME BRAUTS, YOU BETTER GET OVER HERE!" Mileka, Cocoa and Cream got scared at his sudden yell. Tails noticed them with strange faces and kind of laughed. "Sorry, had to do it some way." Tails walked over to his grill with the others following him. Amy, Mya, Swift, Shadow, Sonic, Azuru, Ruby, Knuckles, Rouge, and Manos walked on over as well. The whole crowd came too, what's up with that? Tails opened the grill and cooler and pulled out a package of bratwurst. He turned the grill on and waited for the metal to heat up a bit.

"Oh man, you gotta have these Swift," Sonic said. "Tails makes some killer bratwurst. "

"Can't wait!" Swift said. "I love those things."

"Hey, Amy, have you ever boxed before?" Mya asked.

"Of course!" Amy replied. "It's my exercise."

"Really? Wow."

"Oh yeah, you should try it. It works you out like crazy."

"You should be doing man exercises." Knuckles said.

"We're women, Knuckles," Amy said.

"So, take pride in things."

"Knuckles, don't be such a bonehead," Rouge said. "Everyone does their own thing." Knuckles kind of felt like an idiot. This wasn't the first time he said something stupid, if not completely idiotic.

"Yeah I know." Tails began to cook the bratwurst, and he walked on over to his cooler and pulled out condiments. He them on a small table he pulled out from the cooler. Tails walked back to the grill to tend the bratwurst.

"Wow, those are looking good." Sonic said.

"I… want them now!" Ruby yelled.

"Wait wait, they'll be done, relax," Tails said. Tails placed the 10 brauts he was cooking on a plate, and placed it on a stand on the side of the grill. He put 10 more brauts on the grill and began to cook again. "You know, you guys are in for a treat."

"Why do you say that?" Someone asked.

"I make really good food."

"Tails, don't mess up," Rouge said.

"I won't, shut up." Everyone began to laugh. It was rare that Tails would mess up something so delicious. Bratwurst is his specialty. After cooking another 10, he started to cook the third set. He had one more to go after this. The sun was starting to create the late afternoon effect. Instead of being the bright thing it was, everything began to darken orange. All of a sudden, people got into this conversation about how much they eat and such. Tails had to join in on this after the final set of brauts were made.

"Shoot, man, you should see me in contests." One person would say.

"Whatever dude, my fridge turns half empty within a day." Another person said.

"What are you talking about, this guy right here raids my fridge," Tails said pointing to Sonic behind him with his thumb. Sonic kind of wide eyed, showing a face of 'wait, what?'. "He probably doesn't even eat what he has."

"I really don't seem him do it," Amy popped up. A few started to laugh.

"I use to raid my fridge, but now I can't do it because this person won't let me." Swift said pointing to Mya.

"WHAT?!" She yelled. Mya hit Swift on the head. "Excuse me?! You make the fridge like it was brand new, every week." Everyone got a crack out of this.

"You are so abusive."

"I am not!"

"Well, you guys, brauts are ready. The condiments are here too, so, eat up." Tails told everyone. Tails got two brauts, and started eating. Everyone else got their fair share, at this point, there was only about 7 brauts left. It gives the idea how hungry these people were, everyone got at least 2 brauts. Tails looked around, and couldn't find Shadow, but then, he spotted him off away from the crowd. "Hey guys, look, two crazy people." Tails pointed. A little bit of people looked at Shadow and Azuru. They look good together, both strange, hard-headed, everything you could imagine. "Hey, I got a plan; let's yell at them, like a chant or something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know."

"Oh Tails, you are so mean," Cream said.

"It's not mean, it's fun." Tails said. Cream smiled, closed her eyes and shook her head.

"What are we talking about?" Knuckles asked.

"Chanting at Shadow and Azuru," Tails said. "I know! I'll call Shadow and get him to look, then we should chant 'let's go Shadow, let's go'." A few people laughed.

"That's perfect!" Knuckles said.

"Let's do it!" the guy said.

"Ok, well, tell everyone else to get ready." After about a few minutes, everyone was pretty much situated, and knew what to do. Hell, they even got Sonic, Rouge, Amy, Swift, Mileka, Cocoa, Ruby, and Manos into this. "K, we ready?"

"Yeah," everyone said.

"Cool." Tails turned around to Shadow and Azuru. He saw them talking to each other, though he didn't know what. Tails started to laugh a bit, but he got rid of it. "Hey, Shadow." Shadow turned his eyes to Tails then turned his whole body over to Tails' direction. Azuru moved as well.

"Let's go Shadow, let's go!" Everyone started to chant. They would clap after saying let's go the second time. Shadow began to feel like going crazy. With everyone chanting, it was a surprise. He put his hand on the front of his face, and Azuru went up to him and put her hands on him.

"Come on Shadow, they're just havin' fun," Azuru said. After a few minutes of more of the chanting, everyone finally yelled 'yeah!' then started clapping at the same time, with the occasional "woo!" from others. At the end of the clapping, everyone couldn't resist laughing. Shadow even laughed. Everyone started to get quiet again since Tails was telling them to quiet down a bit.

"Hey Shadow," Tails began. A few people started to laugh again. "Get over here and have some food. There is plenty left."

"As long as you don't annoy me," Shadow said.

"Annoy you? Why would we do that?" Tails covered his mouth a bit, to hide some of the laughter. Shadow and Azuru walked over and grabbed 4 brauts and began eating.

"Wow, Tails. These are pretty damn good."

"Thank you."

"You're a wonderful cook," Azuru said. Swift, Mileka, and Cocoa walked on over to Tails.

"We need to know how you make these good brauts!" Swift said. "They are so delicious."

"Best we've ever had," Mileka stated. Cream looked at Tails.

"Are you gonna tell them?" Cream asked. Tails chuckled.

"Nah," Tails said.

"Aww, come on," Swift said.

"Maybe later." A few people started to cheer all of a sudden, everyone else looked to see what was going on. Knuckles… he was juggling. Maybe it wasn't embarrassing, seeing as how he was juggling three sticks of fire. Everyone was amused at this, the get-together just seemed to get better and better every minute.

"I knew he was gonna do it again," Rouge said.

"Juggling?" Manos asked.

"Oh yeah, you should of seen him last time," Amy said.

"Is this what he really does in his spare time?" Ruby asked.

"Most likely," Sonic said. Tails was right next to Knuckles now, with his own sticks of fire, they were both juggling in sync, every move, every throw, every catch was in sync. A few people started to cheer, Tails and Knuckles began to throw the sticks higher and such, making it seem like they'd miss them, but they didn't. Knuckles and Tails then turned and started to pass the sticks to each other, starting another juggle.

"Holy cow," Swift said. "That's crazy."

"Wait till you see what else they can do," Sonic said. Tails and Knuckles kept everything in order, so they decided to spark some excitement, something they never attempted to do. When they would catch a stick, they would throw their arms backwards, causing the stick to go up while behind their backs, and they would catch the stick with the other hand and throw it out again. This didn't slow them down, a lot of people were going 'oh my god' or their usual 'woo!'. Swift and Mileka started to nod their heads.

"For a hard-head, Knuckles can actually do something good," Ruby said.

"You're tellin' me," Rouge said. They both laughed. "He can do some pretty cool things."

"I take it this is one of them," Manos popped in.

"Oh yeah," Rouge said. Tails and Knuckles threw their last sticks, caught them, threw all three into the air, caught one, started to spin one over and over again, caught another, did the same with it, then on the last stick, they caught it with the two spinning sticks. Everyone cheered and Tails and Knuckles held their hands out with the sticks. They walked back up to the crowd, waving the sticks around to calm down the flames till it was gone.

"What else do you guys do?" Mya asked.

"A lot of other things," Amy replied. "Things change after a few years."

"Like what?"

"Life styles."

"Big time," Swift said. Mya and Amy turned to Swift. "Everything has to change."

"Hey, Swift." Sonic called out. Swift turned around to Sonic. Sonic was at the cooler Tails had with them, and he pulled out a couple of drinks. "Here." Sonic threw a bottle at him. Swift looked at the label, "SOBE Elixir".

"What's this?" Sonic walked up to Swift with his own "SOBE".

"It's a drink."

"Yeah I know that, but what?"

"Just a drink man, it's healthy." Amy was right about life style changes. This example was obvious. "It's really good." Sonic opened his bottle and started to drink a bit of it. Swift looked down at his drink. Swift finally opened it and took a sniff from the opening. Swift loved the aroma and he took a quick drink.

"Wow, this is really good."

"Told ya." Tails, Cream, as well as Knuckles walked to the cooler and got their own SOBE's and started to drink off the bat, but they joined back in with the crowd. Someone started to talk about stories and jokes and such, everyone got into it. The sun set was now here, and everything was getting to a calm and soft mood.

"I've gotten tired of my friend here waking up in the early morning and announcing it to the entire house," Some guy began. A little bit of laughter came, but it died off quick enough for the rest to be explained. "So, what I did, is that I buttered the kitchen floor. Since the phone was in the kitchen, it'd be perfect. So, I set up a camera to watch this. I called the home phone, and since he was in his room, he ran out to go to the phone. Well, as he ran out, he slipped on the floor, hit a trash can as he slipped and fell down." Everyone started to laugh. "But it didn't stop there. Since we have tile at our front door, I buttered that too the next day… Cause obviously he didn't learn. I recorded this too." Laughter once more. "When he came back home, he didn't run, but, he definitely did slip and fall again."

"I got a story that relates to the butter," Knuckles said. "Since Rouge has this problem where she likes jewels and will take them, I buttered the master emerald. This thing is huge, and it was heavy, you can image how strong these things are. Well, one day, she tried to take the master emerald, hands slipped and her face went straight into the emerald." Everyone was yelling practically the same thing 'ohhh.. ow'. "Oh yeah, she definitely was hurting, remember that Rouge?"

"Oh yeah, my nose bled and stuff," Rouge said. "It hurt so bad, but I learned my lesson."

"Not like that guy's friend," someone yelled out. Everyone bursted into laughter.

"That's good." Tails said. "Here, let me tell you a story. Knuckles, I'm pretty sure you remember this."

"I think I know what you're talking about," he said smiling.

"Ok, well we were all at my house, just hanging out… I recorded this one too." A few people laughed, with Tails smiling a bit. "So, I decided I should try and scare Amy." Sonic heard Tails telling about the story.

"Wait, I want to hear this," Sonic said.

"What?" Amy asked.

"Tails is telling a story."

"Oh! Come on Mya!" They all walked to the crowd and heard Tails continuing the story.

"So I gave Knuckles a camera and told him to get ready. I took a shirt; put the head on the back of my head and over so you could only see my face. Knuckles started to record and I was talking to the camera. This is exactly what I did too." Tails bent his knees and held his arms out in opposite directions. "Ok, I can do this." Some people started to laugh. "Now, what I'm going to do is sneak up, and scare Amy… And Knuckles is trying not to laugh at this point. So I go down on my knees, and start to crawl to Amy, and she's sitting on the couch talking with Cream. So I manage to go the side of the couch without her seeing me, and I jump up and go 'ah!' and she screams and falls to the ground." Everyone started to laugh. "I felt kind of sorry cause she was paranoid for a few days after that."

"Tails, you were so mean when you did that!" Amy said.

"I was having too much fun."

"Amy, don't be mad, the others do it to me too," Mya said laughing.

"Oh, I remember those times," Cocoa said. "Oh man, remember what happened after Swift scared ya?"

"Yeah, I chased him down with a broom." Quite a bit of people were laughing. The evening began to draw in, the sunset still gave off its light. Everything calmed down more, and this gave Sonic a good idea.

"Hey," Sonic whispered to Shadow. "Get Azuru and come here."

"K." Shadow replied.

"Amy, Mya, come over here in a minute. Bring Mileka and Cocoa too."

"Alright." They replied. Sonic walked a little ways from the crowd. They were still enjoying the stories and randomness going on. This is what town park parties are for, fun, relaxation, and the people. Sonic had something else planned for everyone though. Something unexpected. After the others gathered up, Sonic was ready to explain what he wanted to do. "Ok, I have an idea. I think we should ask Tails to play some music for us."

"Tails plays music?" Mileka asked.

"Oh yeah, he's pretty good too. I was thinking about mentioning it to him, and then everyone else."

"What if he says no?" Amy asked.

"We'll encourage him." They all thought about it. "Sound good?"

"Yep," They all said.  
"Cool, let's do this." Sonic and the others walked back to the crowd, and acted like nothing was up. Sonic had this all under control. People, along with Tails, Knuckles and Cream, were discussing random things, like the game that was so ever popular in their town.

"Man, we should play as a team," some guy said.

"Sure, but you gotta see my record," Tails said. "Knuckles and Cream aren't so shabby either."

"Are you gonna join the tournament next week?" Some guy asked.

"If you all are gonna cheer us on, hell yeah." Everyone started to give each other high-fives and yell 'yeah!'.

"It'll be fun." Cream said. "It's always fun."

"Hey Tails, can you play some music for us?" Sonic asked.

"Wait, what? Why?" Tails replied.

"Hey, you guys, want Tails to play some music for us?" Sonic announced.

"Yeah!" Everyone yelled. "Woo!"

"I mean, I'll play if you---." Tails was interrupted when Sonic rushed off. He was suddenly back with all instruments possible, acoustic guitar, electric guitar, Jazz bass, and a nice drum set. "Why do you have to do that?" Tails walked over to the instruments, and picked up the acoustic guitar. There was a chair too, so that gave Tails the ability to actually sit down. Tails was surprised that Sonic didn't forget anything. Tails grabbed a cord and plugged it into his acoustic guitar, as it had a pickup. "Ok, so, you all want me to play a song huh?"

"Yeah!" everyone yelled. Tails strummed the guitar then stopped it.

"This first song then, is a dedication to a special someone. And she is here." Tails smiled and kind of blushed. Cream blushed, and luckily only a few people saw her blushing. "This song… is called Resist." Tails began to strum his guitar with the melodies of that particular song. Tails kind of swayed off, like he would close his eyes and sort of move it around as he played. Tails then stopped playing for a quick second, then began to strum again, and began to sing.

"I can learn to resist  
Anything but temptation  
I can learn to co-exist  
With anything but pain

I can learn to compromise  
Anything but my desires  
I can learn to get along  
With all the things I can't explain

I can learn to resist  
Anything but frustration  
I can learn to persist  
With anything but aiming low

I can learn to close my eyes  
To anything but injustice  
I can learn to get along  
With all the things I don't know

Nuh nuh nuh-uh-nuh  
Nuh nuh nuh-uh-nuh

You can surrender   
Without a prayer  
But never really pray  
Pray without surrender

You can fight  
Fight without ever winning  
But never ever win  
Win without a fight

Nuh nuh nuh-uh-nuh  
Nuh nuh nuh-uh-nuh

I can learn to close my eyes  
To anything but injustice  
I can learn to get along  
With all the things I don't know

I can learn to close my eyes  
To anything but injustice  
I can learn to get along  
With all the things I don't know

Nuh nuh nuh-uh-nuh …"

Everyone started to cheer, it was probably one of the most beautiful things they had ever heard, Cream was feeling something indescribable, she was really happy to hear such a beautiful song dedicated to her. Tails, learning a song and dedicating it to the one he loves. Cream didn't hesitate to run to Tails, and Tails immediately stood up. Cream jumped to hug him, and Tails had his hands around her at the same time.

"That song was really beautiful," Cream said. "Thank you." Cream kissed Tails, and everyone noticed this and cheered. Cream backed away with a smile. She was at the verge of crying. Tails put the guitar down near the chair and walked over to the other instruments. He grabbed the jazz bass, put a strap on it and placed it around him. Knuckles ran over to the drums. Knuckles… playing the drums? Cream walked over to the electric guitar, and plugged the cord in. She put a strap on it and placed it around her. Wait, so Cream plays guitar too? What about that whole thing about things changing that Amy mentioned?

"Have you both been practicing the songs?" Tails asked. Cream and Knuckles replied with a nod. "Cool." Tails attached a small mic on his neck, and attached one to Cream and Knuckles as well. These mic's were barely noticeable. "Ok, obviously you all want us to play some songs right?"

"Yeah!" Everyone yelled.

"Well, we have a couple more songs to play for you all." Tails tapped a string.

"Oh man, this is gonna get good," Sonic said.

"What song will they play?" Swift asked.

"Probably another cover."

"It amazes me," Amy said. "That they could do something so creative and fun. They work hard, ya know?"

"Yeah, especially when we aren't around."

"Alright," Tails began. "This song is a personal favorite of mine, and it's called… the pass." Tails put his fingers in the right position on the fret board of his base. He was waiting for the cue from Knuckles. Knuckles began to tap the cymbals, in a 1-2-3 manner. Knuckles beat the bass drum as Tails played the notes on the bass, and sliding to the new notes when necessary. Cream would follow with a small chord after this. After 4 beats, the singing began.

"Proud swagger out of the schoolyard  
Waiting for the worlds applause  
Rebel without a conscience  
Martyr without a cause

Static on your frequency  
Electrical storm in your veins  
Raging at unreachable glory  
Straining at invisible chains

And now you're trembling on a rocky ledge  
Staring down into a heartless sea  
Cant face life on a razors edge  
Nothings what you thought it would be

All of us get lost in the darkness  
Dreamers learn to steer by the stars  
All of us do time in the gutter  
Dreamers turn to look at the cars

(all sing)Turn around and turn around and turn around

Turn around and walk the razors edge  
Don't turn your back  
And slam the door on me

Its not as if this barricade  
Blocks the only road  
Its not as if you're all alone  
In wanting to explode

Someone set a bad example  
Made surrender seem all right  
The act of a noble warrior  
Who lost the will to fight

And now you're trembling on a rocky ledge  
Staring down into a heartless sea  
Done with life on a razors edge  
Nothings what you thought it would be

All of us get lost in the darkness  
Dreamers learn to steer by the stars  
All of us do time in the gutter  
Dreamers turn to look at the cars

(all sing)Turn around and turn around and turn around

Turn around and walk the razors edge

Don't turn your back  
And slam the door on me

No hero in your tragedy  
No daring in your escape  
No salutes for your surrender  
Nothing noble in your fate  
Christ what have you done?

All of us get lost in the darkness  
Dreamers learn to steer by the stars  
All of us do time in the gutter  
Dreamers turn to look at the cars

(all sing)Turn around and turn around and turn around

Turn around and walk the razors edge  
Turn around and walk the razors edge  
(all sing)Turn around and walk the razors edge  
Don't turn your back  
And slam the door on me"

As the last time, everyone went crazy when the song ended. A good song. Tails and Cream walked up to Knuckles, and they all started to give each other high fives while everyone still cheered and such. Tails and Cream walked back to where they were originally.

"Ok," Tails began. "One more song. This is also a personal favorite of mine. This one is called Totem." Tails went up to the amp he was using and pressed a button labeled "Drop". He walked up to Cream's amp and pressed a button labeled "one step/time multiplay". He walked back on over, placing his finger in the correct position. Cream got her hands ready too, now they must wait for the cue. They began to play in a fast paced manner, keeping everything in sync. Within a few seconds, Tails began to sing.

"I've got twelve disciples and a Buddha smile  
Garden of Allah, Viking Valhalla  
A miracle once in a while

I've got a pantheon of animals in a pagan soul  
Vishnu and Gaia, Aztec and Maya  
Dance around my totem pole  
Totem pole...

I believe in what I see  
I believe in what I hear  
I believe that what I'm feeling  
Changes how the world appears

(Cream: Woah oh oo woah oh oh)  
Angels and demons dancing in my head  
Lunatics and monsters underneath my bed  
Media messiahs preying on my fears  
Pop culture prophets playing in my ears

I've got celestial mechanics  
To synchronize my stars  
Seasonal migrations, daily variations  
World of the unlikely and bizarre

I've got idols and icons, unspoken holy vows  
Thoughts to keep well-hidden  
Sacred and forbidden  
Free to browse among the holy cows

(all sing)That's why I believe

----  
(Cream: Woah oh oo woah oh oh)  
Angels and demons dancing in my head  
Lunatics and monsters underneath my bed  
Media messiahs preying on my fears  
Pop culture prophets playing in my ears  
----(start guitar solo)

Angels and demons inside of me  
Saviors and Satans all around me

Angels and demons inside of me  
(cream: And Deeeemons)  
All around me…   
----(all sing)  
I believe in what I see  
I believe in what I hear  
I believe that what I'm feeling  
Changes how the world appears

(Cream: Woah oh oo woah oh oh)  
Angels and demons dancing in my head  
Lunatics and monsters underneath my bed

Sweet chariot, swing low, come for me"

And the people went crazy again. Tails, Cream, and Knuckles were done, this was the first time they had played in front of a crowd of people, especially people that didn't know they played music. It was awkward they even did anyway. Kind of loops back when Amy mentioned about things changing.  
Cream and Tails put their instruments down by the drums and Knuckles got out of the drum set. Knuckles and Tails locked hands by the thumb and hit each other's body to one another. Then, Cream and Tails did a quick hug, along with Knuckles. Sonic and the others approached.  
"Wow you guys," Sonic said.

"You guys rocked," Swift said.

"You are all amazing," Mileka said. "I love your voice, Cream."

"Thank you," Cream said.

"That was very nicely done," Cocoa said. "I'm very impressed."

"Very cool," Azuru said. "What do you think Shah-dy?" Shadow glared at Azuru.

"It was good," Shadow said. That's all Shadow would say. He really never commented anything.

"You all should play here more often," Amy said.

"Nah," Tails said. "Maybe some other time." Tails was right. This was probably a primary reason why he didn't want to play in public, cause then everyone would want them to all play again. -A repeating process-. Tails made an emerald appear, and put it in the middle of all the instruments. "Chaos control." All the instruments disappeared, they must have gone back to his house.

The night drew closer, the sun was almost gone below the horizon. Everyone was now fully calmed down. The party was just amazing. Tails was the life of the party… Mainly cause of Sonic's loud mouth, but nonetheless, it was all fun. Their counterparts even enjoyed the time. It was cool for them to come. Sonic and the others now wanted the counterparts to actually stay in their town, live in the relative area.

"You guys should move down here and stay with us," Amy said. "It would be tons of fun."

"We'd like to," Manos said. Manos started to sway her head back and forth. "Sadly, we got problems of our own."

"Maybe we'll visit again soon," Ruby said.

"That would be awesome," Tails said. "Always fun down here. Whenever you all want to come down, just come on down."

"Hey, guys, it's almost time for fireworks," Shadow said. Everyone turned to the direction of the beach, exactly where the sun set.

"How do you know?" Swift asked.

"They do this all the time." They all waited for the fireworks. Waiting, waiting… The anticipation was killing them. They were wondering what kind of fireworks would be used this time. At that moment, a small orange spark flew from the ground and up. It exploded with a green circle and with random designs in the middle. Another spark came up, and exploded, and as it exploded, it continued to shoot out more and more sparks. After that, another orange spark came up, exploded in a double ring, creating a sphere like effect. Once more, another spark came up, and when it exploded, it spread out so far, it gave the illusion it would hit you, and it have off a huge bang, creating a ringing in their ears and somewhat shaking the ground. One came out, and as it exploded, it had glitter like sparks shoot out as it came down.

Two sparks shot out, and as they exploded, the sparkles started to flash out and it sounded like popping noises. Three sparks came out this time, one went higher than the others, and they exploded three different colors, and they were so bright, they'd blind you for a few seconds. More and more came, just exploding, one after another, bright flashes of all colors, loud bangs, the whole works. More and more just kept shooting out. The ground around them began to light up as if it was day time again with artificial light. Soon, all the fireworks were gone, and done. Everyone began to cheer, and such. The fireworks were much better from last time, they all enjoyed it.

"That was awesome," Swift said. "Fireworks are banned where we live."

"What!?" Sonic yelled. "Are you crazy!?"

"Yeah, it sucks."

"Start a revolution," Some guy yelled randomly. Swift laughed a bit.

"Wish I could. They are a lot more strict down there."

"Who cares?"

"You heard the man," Sonic said laughing too. The other counterparts gathered up to Swift. Sonic and his pals gathered up too.

"We had a fun time," Mileka began. "We'll definitely visit again. This was the greatest time I've ever had."

"You guys leavin'?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah, we have to." Ruby replied. "Sad, I know, but we have to. We all want to come back soon."

"Don't hesitate to come back," Sonic said.

"Soon, we'll have our rematch, Rouge," Manos said. Rouge started to laugh a bit, leaving the others confused about that.

"I'll be ready, hun." Rouge said. Sonic and Swift put out their hands and shook them.

"We still cool?" Swift asked.

"Hell yeah," Sonic said. "Have yourself a good night."

"You too." Knuckles and Ruby shook hands as well. Tails, Cream, Mileka, and Cocoa just had their hugs… but Tails and Cocoa just shook hands. Amy and Mya had their hugs as well.

"I'll miss you," Mya said.

"I'll miss you too." Amy replied. Amy started to get a tear in her eye.

"Tails," Cocoa said. "You're pretty cool, ya know that?" Tails kind of smiled and scratched his head. "You are a really cool person to hang out with."

"Really?" Tails asked.

"Big time."

"Tails, Cream," Mileka began. "I'm sorry for all the trouble."

"Like I said, don't worry about it." Tails said.

"Well, I hope we can all visit again."

"We hope so too," Cream said. Cream and Mileka hugged once more. "Take care you two."

"Right back at ya." Mileka and Cocoa grabbed each other's hands and walked a bit back behind the group. Mya, Swift, and Ruby walked as well. Where was Shadow and Azuru…? Everyone looked over to their left and saw Azuru and Shadow by the trees. They were… holding hands. Everyone's jaw dropped… literally. Shadow, Azuru… holding hands.

"You are such a cool guy," Azuru said.

"Thanks," Shadow said. Azuru just stared into his eyes and then smiled.

"Look, I have to go, but… We'll see each other soon." Azuru moved herself closer to Shadow, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Sonic and the others were now in total shock. She let go of his hands, and started to run to the others, looking back at Shadow. Everyone looked back at the counterparts. A small white ring appeared on the ground, and they began to glow. They all disappeared as a small flash of light came out. The last of the lighting in the park were the lights of the city. Amy, and Cream got a small tear in their eye. Even Sonic was feeling a bit down. They wished they could stay, but, as they said, they had to go.

"Lets hope we'll see them again," Sonic said.

"I have a feeling we will," Tails said. Cream and Amy had a small tear go down their cheek, and they wiped it away. Definitely a sad moment.,,

The night had sunk in all over; it was now close to 11 o'clock. Several people had left already, and they gave their good byes. But some refused to leave though, and those some were Sonic and the others.

This is the kind of night you wish for, something calm, something you wouldn't want to end. Something that you and you're friends can get together and enjoy the time. But, it was close to its end.

"Well, I'll see you all later," Some guy yelled. "This was awesome!" Everyone in the crowd went 'woo!'. "See ya!". They all gave him the good bye, and he was on his way. A lot of other people started to leave, and everyone was giving each other the good byes as well. The last remaining people was Sonic and his buds and 7 guys. They looked like they were all in the same group, so no wonder they haven't gone yet.

"You guys have fun today?" Knuckles asked.

"Oh yeah," One guy said. "Today was awesome. Best party we've had yet."

"Couldn't agree more," another guy said. "I love these things."

"Oh, and by the way," one guy began. "You're brauts are excellent." It was a little too late to be mentioning that… How long ago was that? It didn't matter, you lose track of time when having fun.

"Thanks man," Tails said. All of the seven guys came up to shake their hands. Everyone shook each other's hands.

"It was very nice to see you guys again," a man said. "My name is Jake, by the way."

"Nice to meet you Jake," Sonic said.

"Nice to meet ya," everyone else said at their own time.

"Nice to meet you all," Tails said.

"Likewise," One of them spoke out for the others. After that, they began conversations, stories again. What else can you do with only 14 people around?

"Ever have that feeling like you're being watched?" one guy said.

"No, I'm usually the person watching," Rouge said with a wink. The guy went phht.

"You know," the silent guy began. "Why is it just some girls won't leave me alone, and some just think I'm creepy?" Shadow kind of laughed.

"Some girls are imaginary and some just think you're creepy." Shadow said. Everyone started to laugh, even the silent guy did, though he kind of set himself up for that. Majority of the conversation was now insults back at one another, similar to this one. Sonic mentioned something about an 8 ball that gave answers.

"I asked it a random question," Sonic began. "And then I was like, are you fricken kidding me, and I shook the ball again. And it said 'Most likely.'" Everyone started to laugh.

"Sonic, you shouldn't rely your life on an 8ball," Shadow said.

"Yeah I know that. The 8 ball is for fun."

"There was one time I was using it," the braut guy began. "And I was with these guys. I'm pretty sure you all remember this. And we were fooling around making fun of each other. I was like 'Is Bill nothing but an ass?', and it said 'No'. Then I asked 'are you lying?', and it said 'most likely'." Everyone started to laugh, him and the others were laughing even harder, since they were there to witness it.

"Guys, like what Mr. Shadow said, don't rely your life on an 8 ball," Cream said in a 'make-sure' kind of voice. Everyone chuckled, except for one particular hedgehog. Sonic walked over to Shadow and patted him on the back.

"It's ok Shadow, she was messing around." Sonic said.

"Yeah, I know," Shadow said. Looking away. They all continued the wise cracking, and multiple conversations now existed. It was almost time for their departures. As the night grew older, Sonic and Amy were close to each other. They wouldn't stop looking into each other's eyes.

"Sonic, I had a great time today," Amy said.

"I did too," Sonic said. "Let's not forget this night." Amy and Sonic just stared into each other's eyes, and Amy had thoughts about Sonic doing something unexpected. Sonic moved his head down and kissed Amy on the cheek. Amy became flustered. "Love ya, Amy."

"Oh Sonic!" Amy hugged Sonic immediately. "I love you too!"Amy gave a quick kiss over her own on Sonic's cheek.

"Wow, look at those two," Rouge said to Knuckles. Tails, Cream, and the others saw it too. One guy went 'owww', in a 'damn!' kind of voice. Rouge and Knuckles knew it all along. They knew the day would come. Sonic actually showed his love in some way.

"They are meant for each other," Knuckles said.

"Shoot, look at them," One guy said. "They match!" Sonic and Amy separated and continued to look at each other. Sonic and Amy walked back over with the others.

"So, what's up with you and Azuru, Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"Nothing." He replied. Everyone knew he was lying. That's the thing he hasn't learned yet. When someone asks another person about something along the lines of 'what's up with…' or 'what's going about the…', and you say 'nothing', you are obviously lying.

"Come on Shadow, we know you're lying."

"Why would I lie?"

"He's a good liar," some person said. Tails nodded his head.

"Yep," Tails said.

"Shadow, please tell us," Amy said.

"Come on sugah," Rouge said. "Spill it." Shadow still refused to say anything to these crazy people. Everyone continued to rant at Shadow, because he would say anything. Shadow needed to get it off his chest now.

"Ok." Shadow said. "How do you say, I have… feelings for her." Now everyone was silent. "What?"

"And?" somebody said.

"And I love her?" Everyone started to cheer.

"My buddy's got a girl friend now," Sonic said as he side hugged Shadow.

"Shut up…"

"Come on you guys, Shadow and Azuru, that's crazy love right there." Knuckles said.

"No kiddin'." Tails said. "They are practically alike."

"Maybe except that Shadow is a guy and Azuru is a girl," some guy chimed in. A few people chuckled.

"Dang man, I'm getting tired," another guy said.

"Me too," Jake said. "Well, it was good getting to know you all."

"Likewise," Tails said.

"See you all later, have a very good night."

"Good night," Everyone else said at random times. The others started to walk in a group fashion out of the park towards to the city buildings. It was them left, and that was it. It was a long night, they were all tired. They were ready to just go home and get some sleep.

"Good night everyone," Shadow said. "See you all later."

"Peace," Sonic said.

"Later man," Knuckles said.

"See ya," Tails said.

"Good night, Shadow," Amy said.

"Good bye, Shadow," Cream said. Shadow teleported away, and of course, he was gone. He wasn't going directly home, they all knew that, but whatever.

"We're gonna go too," Rouge said. "Good night."

"Bye you two." Sonic and Amy said.

"See ya," Tails said.

"Good night," Cream said. Rouge and Knuckles started to walk out towards the city buildings, but after a while, they stopped watching them. Tails and Cream were just standing there, staring at each other.

"Cream, I have something for you." Tails said. Cream was surprised. Tails walked over to where the cooler and such still was and pulled out a super small box. He walked back over to Cream and held it out to her.

"For me?"

"Yes." Tails smiled. Cream grabbed the small box and opened it. She saw a necklace in side. Tails pulled it out by the ends, and held it out for her to see. There was a small blue gem that resembled an emerald, but had the color of Tails' eyes, a beautiful blue, encircled by a ring and attached to the rest of the necklace. The rest of the necklace had small brown cylinders circling it, but in between 2 of them would be a small blue gem, resembling the top of an emerald, but much smaller than the gem on the necklace. There were 4 total. The brown cylinders had gel like designs on them. The blue gem in the middle started to glow a bit, then it died away.

"Tails… it's so beautiful."

"I made it….for you." Tails took his hands and went around her neck. He connected the ends of the necklace and he moved his hands away. Cream was so speechless, Tails had dedicated a song to her, and he gave her a necklace later that night, Cream didn't know what to say.

"Wow," Sonic said out of nowhere. "That's a very cool necklace. Did you make that, Tails?"

"Yep," Tails said.

"Oh, Cream, it looks so beautiful on you," Amy said.

"Thank you," Cream said. Cream's eyes began to water up. A couple of tears came out, and Tails wiped them away. Cream jumped to Tails, and they gave each other a hug, but they stayed there. After a few minutes Cream moved back a bit and just stared into Tails eyes.

"Hey, we're are gonna walk around the town, you want to come with us?" Sonic asked.

"Sure," They both said. They all began to walk out of the park together; Tails and Cream's hands were locked together. They walked the same way out of the park that everyone else did, towards the buildings of the city and such. They entered into the town and saw the lights, still bright as ever, shops all closed.

"It's crazy how quiet this place can get," Amy said. It was very quiet. Really, the only thing that could be heard was footsteps coming from them.

"Well, everyone went to sleep," Tails said. "We all got tired out." They continued to walk around the town, around the blocks, just looking at everything. Whenever they walked around a street they've been to, they always look around like its new and they've never seen it before. It's the same with everyone, they all got that problem. They went down the street they were on, and passed the usual shops. As they continued walking, they reached the end of the street, and to their right was the path to the houses they lived at.

-

Rush – Lake Side Park

-

They started to walk down the dirt path towards the houses they lived at. They passed Rouge's house first, which was dark, no lights on whatsoever. They continued on their walk, and passed by Knuckles house. It was dark too, either they were really tired or those two never even went home. Knuckles door light would of actually been on if he was home, so it kind of gave that away. They continued their walk, and within a few minutes, they came close to Sonic's house.

As they got in front of Sonic's house, Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Cream just stopped in front of each other. Sonic held out his hand and Tails grabbed it.

"It was a lot of fun today," Sonic said.

"Yep," Tails said.

"Have a good night, both of you." Tails and Sonic let go, and Amy came up to Tails and gave him a hug.

"Good night Tails," Amy said.

"Good night," Tails said. Amy and Cream hugged.

"Good night Cream."

"Good night Amy," Cream said.

"Bye," Sonic said.

"Bye," Tails and Cream said. Sonic and Amy walked to the house door, and Sonic unlocked the door and walked in with Amy following. Tails and Cream began to walk again towards Cream's house, with hands locked again. Cream's thoughts were all about Tails, not about what happened today, but just… him. She just adored looking at him. The eyes that sparked a beautiful blue, cute fox ears, and his never ending smile.

They finally reached Cream's house, and they stood in front of the walkway to the door. Tails turned to look at Cream, who was already staring at him.

"I hope you had a good time," Tails said.

"I did," Cream said. "It was a lot of fun." Cream gave a quick kiss on cheek. Cream and Tails started a hug and stood there for a few minutes. Tails and Cream separated a bit, but they continued to hold each other, Tails hands on Cream's sides, and Cream's hands on Tails' arms. They stared into each other's eyes for a minute or so, and then began to close in. Their lips met and they kept it there, and soon they had tilted their heads. They had both opened their mouths and closed on each other, Tails felt Cream's tongue slip into his mouth, though he freaked out again, it didn't bother him. He then slipped his tongue into her mouth as well, and they continued this. They separated slowly, with their mouths still a bit opened. They soon were back in the same position they were at. Cream let go, but Tails had not.

"I love you Cream," Tails said.

"I love you too, Tails," Cream said. "Good night." Cream gave a kiss on Tails cheek and started to walk off to her door. She reached her door and opened it and walked inside. As she went inside, she just stopped and stood there. She looked down at the necklace Tails had given her.

Tails began to walk home, thinking about Cream and the others. He began to think of the old days, back a few years ago. Things had changed so much from earlier times. He could remember many things, such as the big birthday party everyone threw for Tails. He had been so busy with things that he forgot his own birthday, but it all changed when he arrived at his house that night. He was definitely in for a surprise.

Tails had reached his house and entered on through. As he walked in, he turned on his radio with the remote on the table, and 'Lakeside Park' began. He continued on through his house and walked to the bathroom and brushed his teeth as necessary. He left the bathroom and headed down the hall toward his room. He went in to his room and turned a small light on. He walked over to a small little table with a picture of Cream on it. There was a necklace sitting by her picture, and it was similar to the one he had given to her. He picked it up, and put it around his neck and connected the back.

He turned the light off and walked out of his room and out to the living room area. As he listened to the song being played, he began to think of many things, the whole deal this week, the counterparts, his friends, and the girl within his heart. Today had reminded him of the many things he loved about life, and these were it. Nothing could break the chain of lightning between them.

Tails looked at his necklace and his eyes began to water. He closed his eyes, and two tears slipped down his cheeks. He then smiled.

"My friends," Tails said. "You are all there for me." Tails began to shed more tears. "All of you." Tails turned the music down a bit and walked on over to the hall way. He walked into his room without turning the lights on or anything. There was a little bit of light coming from the windows. He took a seat on his bed, still thinking, still shedding tears of happiness. He looked over to the back of the bed where his alarm clock and such were and saw the picture he had placed there. He stretched on over and grabbed the picture, and pulled himself back up. He stared down at the picture he was holding in his hand. The picture of him and everyone else. They were in their own poses, Knuckles with a thumbs-up, Shadow with his arms crossed… and smiling. Tails and Cream had a hand up with two fingers up, Sonic pointing at the Camera with a strange smile, and Amy holding up her hand with two fingers up as well. He began to cry a bit more. He continued to look at the picture, he loved it so much.

Tails stood up, holding the picture and still looking at it. He walked a bit to the table where the picture was and placed it down to its original place. Tails walked back to where he was on the bed, and sat down again. He took his shoes off, as well as his socks and threw them near the door of his room. Tails stood up once again and walked to his bedroom door. He closed it, slowly. When the door finally shut, he started to walk toward his bed, and he walked to the right side of it. He stopped as he neared the pillow on the right side of the bed, and stretched out his arms and then pulled them back in. He grabbed the blanket on his bed and pulled it to the left. He sat down on the bed and pivoted himself on to the bed. He pulled the blanket over him, and he just sat there. He turned to the group picture and looked at it once more, and he smiled to himself. He turned away, retaining his smile of the friends inside the pictures. He laid his head down on the pillows behind him. He turned his head to the right and closed his eyes. Tails began to drift away to sleep, leaving his thoughts intact.

"Memories last forever."


	9. Epilogue

_Turn back now if you are not mature enough to handle any mature content. Your ONLY WARNING!_

_-_

Tails was in his living room, sitting on his couch, tinkering around with something he had been working on off and on lately. It'd been a while since he actually took the time to work on something. He was placing in screws on the back of the small black-glossy rectangular object he was working on. He stood up and walked down the hall way and went down the stairs into the basement of his house. He had a machine that actually would take an object and copy it. Before he placed the little thing on a horizontal panel, he looked at it and pressed a button on the bottom of the panel. As it turned on, the small screen turned on and showed a menu with little orb buttons.

"Nice, exactly how I wanted it," Tails said to himself. He placed it on the horizontal panel and pressed a button on it. The panel began to glow, as well as the rectangle device. Within a few seconds, there were 6 new copies of the same thing Tails had been making. Tails smiled to himself, picked them up, and stacked them together. He walked back up his stairs, down the hall way, and into the living room. Tails put 5 of the 7 things down and walked back to the computer room. He went on to his computer and found a picture of him and Cream. He smiled and continued to look at the picture. He snapped out of his trance, and plugged both of those 'things' into the computer. He opened a program and did random things. A bar went across the screen and he remove the objects. He turned them both on, and pressed a picture-orb on both of them. The first thing on both of them was the picture he had picked out on his computer. "Awesome."

This new invention looks pretty neat. But, what could this thing possibly be? Tails walked back out to his living room, and the door began knock. Tails walked over and opened the door and saw Cream with a smile on her beautiful face.

"Hey Cream," Tails said with a smile.

"Hey Tails," She said back. Tails invited her in and they walked down to the couch. Tails noticed she was wearing the necklace and Cream noticed the glossy-black objects on the table, the semi flat rectangular objects, stacked onto each other. "Tails, what are these?"

"Something I've been working on," Tails said. He took one of the things he put a picture on and handed it to Cream. "It's like phone, computer hybrid. Sounds confusing, but I took a lot of time on it." Cream pressed the same button Tails pressed to turn it on. The screen on the front turned on. Cream was kind of confused, now that there were 12 different orbs on the screen.

"Um, how do I use this thing?" Cream asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Well, it's a touch screen. So, when you want to go somewhere, you select what you want to do." Tails pressed the picture-folder orb, and a square icon appeared in an empty black setting. Cream pressed it herself, and the picture came up, the picture of her and Cream. Cream smiled.

"Wow, that's very cool. So, how do I put pictures on this like you did?"

"Well, there is a orb called network, you can find pictures on that. I mean, I really didn't put a lot on these yet."

"Well, it's still very cool. It's been a while that you actually made something." Tails kind of smiled at that. He really never worked much on things anymore. He found tinkering with things a stress reliever and a fun hobby now.

"I made others so everyone could have one. I'm pretty sure Sonic and Knuckles are gonna go crazy cause of how it works and all." Tails and Cream laughed at that. It was somewhat of an inside joke. Poor Sonic and Knuckles.

"Well, I was gonna take these and give everyone them. Want to come with?"

"Sure!" Tails handed his little computer thing to Cream, and just like with hers, placed it in one of her pockets. Tails picked up the other five, and held them with one hand. Cream and Tails walked to the door, opened it, and walked on outside. Tails closed the door and it locked by itself. As they began to walk down the little path, Tails grabbed Cream's right hand with his left hand and they continued their walk. "It's a beautiful day out today."

"Oh yeah, very nice." They continued their walk and reached Cream's house, but they continued to walk. They were getting close to Sonic's place, passing Amy's place. The day was so calm; the temperatures were between hot and cold. It felt like a pool during the summer days. Tails and Cream saw Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, as well as Shadow and Azuru, in front of the path to Sonic's house. They looked like they were conversing about something, probably nothing in particular. Who cares? Sonic and Knuckles don't talk about anything important anyway.

"Hey you guys," Tails said. They all looked and saw Cream and Tails walking toward them.

"Oh, good morning you two," Sonic said. Cream and Amy gave their quick hugs. They continued on with their conversation. "But still Knuckles, I think you should do that."

"I will for sure," Knuckles said. Maybe it was important, but Tails and Cream didn't want to ask. "How are you two today?"

"Good," Tails and Cream said.

"We brought little gifts," Tails said.

"Really now?" Sonic asked.

"Yep." Tails held out the other 5 little devices in front of the four. Everyone, except Azuru, grabbed their own and took a look at them. Sonic and Knuckles were pressing buttons, and tilting their heads a bit. Shadow seemed to be working everything just fine, moving his finger about the screen.

"What the hell, how do you use this thing?" Knuckles asked. Tails and Cream looked at each other and kind of giggled, but had their smiles. Sonic would scratch his head a bit and try to do something, but would cock his head back a bit after trying that something.

"Yeah, really," Sonic said.

'Knew it' Tails and Cream thought.

"You use your finger to control everything, scrolling select, all of that," Tails said.

"Oh," Sonic and Knuckles said. They started to get the hang of it. Tails turned back to Shadow, who was amused with this new device in his hands. Azuru was fascinated about it too.

"This is a neat little device you have here," Shadow said. "I love this thing."

"I'm glad you do." Tails said. "And I have one for Rouge too, so, one of you could give it to her."

"I'll do it," Knuckles said.

"Cool, where is Rouge anyway?"

"At home… probably doing her thing."

"Yeah," everyone else said.

"That's Rouge for ya," Sonic said.

"I love this thing!" Amy yelled. "It's so cool, thanks Tails."

"Your welcome," Tails said. Cream felt something in her pockets, something shaky. Cream pulled out the device in her pocket and handed it to Tails.

"It's vibrating." Cream said. Tails grabbed it and looked at the screen. It displayed 'new message'. Tails pressed the screen and the message said : 'you dun got pickled again'. Tails and Cream laughed a bit. Tails looked up and Shadow, who was trying not to laugh.

"Funny," Tails said.

"Couldn't resist, man," Shadow said.

"I'm glad you all like them though, but if you want something on it, don't hesitate to ask."

"You'll be the first to call," Sonic said with a chuckle.

"See ya all later," Tails said.

"See ya two," Knuckles said.

"Bye Cream, Bye Tails," Amy said.

"See ya," Shadow and Azuru said.

"Bye!" Cream said. Cream and Tails began to walk back on down the path they walked on to get to their friends. They were headed back to Tails house it seemed, but, they were walking much slower than usual. They were wanting to enjoy the time with each other on this beautiful day. Cream had let go of Tails hand, but Tails moved his hand to Cream's right side, and he pulled her in closer to him. "Tails, you are such an amazing person, you know that?" Tails smiled at that comment.

"No one has ever told me that," Tails said. "You are an amazing girl."

"Aww, thank you."

"Out of everything that happens, you are always there to cheer everyone up. You make me smile every day, you know?" Tails stopped and Cream followed with it. As Cream turned her head toward Tails, Tails gave a kiss on Cream's cheek. Cream was surprised by the sudden kiss, but, it didn't matter. "You are everything to me."

"Do you really mean that?" Tails wide eyed.

"Of course I do!" Tails placed his hands on Cream's cheeks and moved his head a bit closer to Cream. "Why would you ask something like that?" Cream's shoulders sank down as she looked down. She looked back at the smiling Tails.

"Well… I…. I don't..---." Cream was interrupted.

"It's ok, Cream."

"I'm sorry, I had to hear it." Tails removed his hands from Cream's cheeks and then put his arms around her in a bug. Cream hugged Tails as well. Cream and Tails separated, keeping their hands on each other. Cream removed her hands, with Tails following. Tails held out his hand and grabbed Cream's hand. They continued their walk towards Tails house. They reached to Tails house and up to the door. Tails held out a key and attempted to unlock his door. "Tails…" Tails opened the door and turned to Cream.

"What is it?" Cream and Tails just stared at each other. Cream then started to walk inside the house and Tails followed, closing the door behind him. Cream was going to say something, but it seemed as though as she didn't want to, or maybe she just wanted to say his name. Cream smiled to herself as she walked in front of Tails. Cream turned around to Tails as he followed Cream. They both took off their shoes and placed them near the wall.

"You mean everything to me too." Tails kind of looked down with a blush and a smile. Cream turned and began to walk to the hallway, and Tails was kind of confused, but he followed. She walked into his room, which wasn't a bright room. The sunlight from outside sank in from the blinds, but it wasn't enough light to fill the room. Cream turned on the light, and walked on in. She walked around just looking at the things he had… Especially the picture of everyone, including herself and Tails. "I remember this."

"I love that picture." Cream walked to the closet door on the right side of his room. Tails walked to his bed and just sat down. Cream opened the closet door and searched inside for a light switch. She turned it on and saw a hallway. Cream was somewhat stunned at this. Half of it was clothes. Cream started to look around in the clothes, wondering why he never cares to wear them.

"Tails, why don't you ever wear these clothes?" Tails kind of shrugged.

"I don't know, I just never found a time I would wear them." Cream continued her little look. She noticed blue shirt, she felt like she's seen Tails in that particular shirt. "I would wear the clothes, but, I just never find a time I would need them."

"What about like a special event?"

"What do you mean? Like a uh… wedding party or something?"

"Yeah, sort of like that."

"Yeah, of course I would wear something like that. I can't remember the last time I actually did wore something for a special event." Cream finished looking at the clothes and continued her walk. She just saw some boxes, and one was taped up, for whatever reason. Cream started to walk out of the closet and she turned off the light inside of it and walked to where Tails was sitting. She sat down next to him and just stared at him. They continued to look at each other. After a minute, they began to close in at each other, and their lips met. Cream and Tails tilted their heads, opening and then closing their mouths. Cream slipped her tongue into Tails mouth, surprising him, but he slipped his tongue into her mouth as well. They continued on, opening and closing their mouths at their leisure. Cream lifted her left leg just a bit and moved it over on top of Tails' legs. And, as they continued their kissing, Cream slowly moved herself over on to Tails' lap.

Cream placed her hands on her gym-like shorts and started to ease them down her legs, down to her knees, as far as they could go. She lifted her knees slowly and slipped her shorts down the rest of her legs, and off to the ground. Her private area was now in the open. Cream and Tails slowed down in the kissing, and finally just separated. Cream opened her eyes to see Tails, and Tails kept his eyes closed as he took some deep breaths. Tails took one last quick breath and opened his eyes and looked at Cream, who was staring at him. Tails looked down and noticed her area. He started to get this weird feeling. His member began to erect by the feeling and the sight he had seen. Tails looked back up at Cream. Cream moved slowly off his lap and on to the floor. She looked down at Tails' member as it became fully erect.

Tails laid himself back a bit, supporting himself by his lower arms, and he closed his eyes. He opened his mouth a bit and began to take more deep breaths. She moved up to his stiff member and lightly grabbed it with her right hand. She moved her head forward a bit, sticking out her tongue, and licking it lightly. She would then put her head down, keep her tongue out, and lick from the middle of his shaft and up. She continued this very slowly, causing Tails to moan just a tad bit. After Cream went up once more, she instead moved her mouth over and put the top of his member into her mouth. She moved her head down, letting his shaft slide inside her mouth. Tails began to moan a bit more. She started to slide back up and as she reached the top, she went down again, letting his shaft slide in and out. She continued the up and down motion. Within a few minutes, Tails opened his eyes and watched Cream continue. Tails moved his hands to Cream's cheeks, as a signal for her to stop. She let the rest of Tails' shaft out of her mouth and looked up at Tails. Tails was still taking deep breaths from his mouth, and his heart began to beat a bit faster.

Tails got himself up, with Cream following his motions as he kept his hands on her cheeks. He began to look at Cream's bare body, and he started to turn a bit slowly, with Cream following. Tails began to kneel down and Cream sat down on the bed. Cream lowered herself down on to her back, but kept her head up to look at Tails. Cream separated her legs a bit, and Tails had a clear view of her area. Tails moved closer to her area, and started to smell as he closed his eyes. The scent was indescribable. Tails then stuck out his tongue a bit, and licked down, then up on to Cream's area. He loved the taste of her, just as Cream loved the taste of him. Cream began to breath heavy, closed her eyes and laid her head back. Tails continued to lick from the bottom up, and soon, he just stopped in the middle and just started to let his tongue inside of Cream. He would lick in and upwards, then slightly down and out, and then continue.

Cream began to moan a bit as Tails continued to use his tongue. Tails started to slow down and then stopped. Cream opened her eyes and moved her head up to look at Tails, and Tails did the same. Tails moved onto his right foot and lifted himself up onto his other foot. His member was as stiff as can be, and Cream stared at Tails. Tails grabbed both of Cream's legs and lifted him up, and supported them at the joint. He let go of Cream's left leg, but she kept it up. Tails lightly grabbed his member and thrusted a bit toward Cream. He began to insert his member into Cream's pussy, he let go and grabbed Cream's left leg again. Cream bent her lower arms back, keeping the upper arms on the bed.

Tails slowly started to slide him member inside of Cream, and Cream began to moan a bit. Tails continued, and he was finally all the way in her. It was wet and warm. Tails began to pull out, his member was wet. As he got half way, he would go back in. He continued this motion slowly. Cream began to moan a bit more, it all felt too good.

As Tails began to keep his movement, Tails let go of Cream's legs, and bent himself down over Cream. He placed his hands on the bed for support, and Tails and Cream immediately closed their eyes and started to kiss with tongue and all, keeping everything else in sync. Within a few minutes, Cream and Tails stopped kissing, and Tails pulled himself back. He pulled himself out of Cream, and as did that, Cream put her legs down, turned around and crawled onto the bed. She kept her self on her hands and knees and had her butt toward Tails. Tails crawled onto the bed as well, and got behind Cream. Cream looked back at Tails as he was behind her. Tails grabbed his member lightly, and grabbed one side of Cream's waist as well as he moved in toward Cream. As he began to enter, Tails let go, and grabbed the other side of her waist and continued to go in.

As Tails was fully in her, Cream looked back ahead of her. Tails began to pull back slowly, and then pushed back in as he did. He kept the same pace as he did this.

"Ohhh---Tails," Cream moaned. Tails continued on with the in and out motion, Cream and Tails began to sweat more and more. They began to take more deep breaths as they continued on. A great sensation began to emerge through their actions. It seemed to feel better and better every minute. "Ohh…" Cream crawled a bit forward as Tails was pulling himself back, and his member slipped out. Cream turned around, keeping herself on her knees. She placed her hand on Tails' chest and lightly pushing him, giving him a signal to lay down. Tails pulled out his legs, and then laid himself on to his back. Cream crawled on top of Tails and just as Tails did before, put herself on her hands and began to kiss Tails with tongue.

But, it wasn't all. Cream stopped and got herself back up. She reached her left hand back and grabbed Tails' member. She moved it slightly over to her area. She let go, pushed herself back on to his member, allowing it to slide in. Cream lifted herself up, and back down, allowing Tails' member to slide in and out. She did this at a slow pace, and as she did it, Tails placed his hands on Cream's waist. Cream continued to lift and drop at a slow rate, their blood started to rush faster as their heart began to beat faster. Tails let go of Cream's waist and dropped his hands down on to the bed, and Cream continued her up and down motion on him. Cream started to move a bit faster.

"Ohhh…" Cream moaned. Tails moaned as well. Cream lifted up once more to the highest she could go and then just went back down, and stopped. Cream reached her climax, and some of her juices began to ooze out over Tails' member and the general area. Cream moved herself forward, allowing Tails' member to slide out, and as it came out, Cream moved back wards off over Tails. Cream moved herself to Tails' member, which was now wetter than before. She stuck her tongue out and licked his shaft from the bottom up, tasting Tails with a mix of her own juices. She licked once more, and as she reached the top, she placed her mouth over the top, and moved her head down, letting his shaft slide into her mouth. She began to go up and down on his shaft, and Tails began to moan a bit more. Tails' heart began to beat faster as Cream continued. His blood rushed faster.

Tails felt a strange sensation, and he let out a moan. Cream's eyes opened and she let Tails' shaft out of her mouth. Tails began to ejaculate, and a silvery liquid began to come out of his member. And, as it did, Cream began to lick it up, and stroke his shaft as he cummed. Soon enough, he was done. He let out his last deep breath, and Cream had let go of his member. Cream moved up next to Tails. Tails turned his head and looked at Cream.

"Love you Cream," Tails said.

"Love you too." They gave each other a quick kiss.

-

Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, and Azuru reached Tails' door. Sonic knocked on the door, but no one answered. Sonic put his hand on the door knob.

"Uh, Sonic, are you sure they are even here?" Amy asked.

"I'm pretty sure, where else would they go?" Sonic answered. Sonic opened the door and walked on in. It was all silent, Sonic looked down and noticed Tails and Cream's shoes near the wall. Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, and Azuru followed Sonic into the house, and noticed the silence.

"Weird, it's all quiet," Knuckles said.

"Big time," Shadow said.

"Sonic, you think we should even be in here?" Amy asked.

"Come on Amy, it's not like we've just walked in before."

"Well, I guess you're right, but I don't think they are here."

"Amy, we got inside, the door was unlocked." Shadow said.

"Oh." Everyone got themselves comfortable on the couch Tails had in the living room. Sonic and Amy sat down with Knuckles, Shadow and Azuru. Just relaxing and waiting for Tails and Cream to appear. After about 10 minutes… "Sonic, I think we should check if they are ok."

"Amy, come on, don't worry about them," Sonic said. "I'm pretty sure they're ok."

"Sonic, please." Amy gave Sonic a little sad face.

"Alright, I'll go see if they're ok." Sonic got up off the couch and began to walk toward the hall way. He took a turn and headed toward his room. He noticed the door was closed and opened it. "Hey big guy, Amy sent me in here to make sure…. You're…. ok?" Sonic saw Tails and Cream laying on the bed together… naked. Sonic was wide eyed and speechless, Cream and Tails weren't even scared or freaked out. Sonic continued to stare at the couple for a few minutes, as they stared back. Sonic stepped back and closed the door silently, to make sure no one heard it. He started to walk back down the hall way and reached the living room.

"Are they ok?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, they're ok." Sonic replied.

"Well, what happened?"

"Nothing." Sonic kind of shrugged.

"No really, what happened?"

"Nothing." Sonic walked down to the couch and sat down next to Amy again. Shadow and Azuru just turned to each other.

-

Cream and Tails weren't even scared or freaked out about the fact that Sonic just walked in on them. It really didn't matter to them, they enjoyed every minute they spent what they had been doing. They truly loved each other, and what they had was a true bond.

Cream and Tails continued to lay next to each other. Soon enough, Cream got up and off the bed. Tails watched her get up and walk towards where her clothes were. Tails got himself up as well and slid himself across the bed. He got up to Cream where she was standing, and just looked at her. She looked back with a smile. Tails and Cream moved toward each other and got into a hug. Tears began to fall from their eyes, tears of happiness. They stayed together, but moved back enough to where they could see each other's face. They were both smiling, and shedding tears. They both went in for a quick kiss, and then they separated.

Cream picked up her shirt and put it on, and then she picked up her shorts and put them on as well. Tails walked into his closet and grabbed a pair of socks and put them on. He started to push his fur down a bit with his hands. He walked back on out to Cream, who was now ready for the plans that was set.

"Ready?" Tails asked.

"Yeah." Tails and Cream began to walk toward the door, and he opened the door and let her through first. They started to walk side by side through the hall way and out to the living room.

"Oh, look, there they are," Amy said.

"Hey everyone," Tails said.

"Hello," Cream said. Tails and Cream acted like nothing happened, they were so exhausted to even show the fear expression.

"So, what happened?" Amy asked.

"Nothing." Tails and Cream said.

"No really, what happened?"

"Nothing." Shadow and Azuru looked at each other again and smiled. They probably knew what happened.

"Ok, we all ready then?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah." Everyone replied. Everyone else stood up, and headed toward the door. Everyone walked out except Tails and Cream. They looked at each other once more, keeping their smiles.

"Cream," Tails said.

"Tails," Cream said. Tails held out his hand toward Cream, and Cream took it. They began to walk toward the door and out. The gem in the middle of their necklaces began to glow.

Their love is forever.


End file.
